Blood vessel
by epic insanity666
Summary: Demons, the very beings every person fears, some rise up to be heroes, others are scorned, yet the real thing is, angels when banished have no choice to become demons, that was the same situation i was in, but i wasn't banished from heaven, no, I was given free reign, and I see a certain child needing some help proving his innocence, So I'll help... my way. planning a rewrite soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Naruto**

The Land of Fire, one of the most strongest lands of the Elemental countries, seeing high and low of tragedies, though one heavying over all.

The death of the Yodaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, leaving there son as the soul surviver of the Infamous Kyubi no yoko, his first tenant.

eight years later

the Night around Konoha settled with silence, with rain pouring from above at the gate entrance, with two shinobi standing guard tiredly, the last guard dazing in and out from consciousness under the shelter, the rattling rain making his nerves calmer and relaxed before after fruitless fighting for consciousness did he fall into a repeat of snores, not even noticing the clouds thunder with a maniacal laugh as from the shadows a figure formed, his skin pale before color bled in as the light from the torchs sat on him, making him crack his neck which simultaneously materialised clothing and hair on his body, his hair pitch black with blood red streaks in the unkept and untamed hair, followed by his clothing being the faded color of black, his upper body adorning a blood stained trench coat reaching down to his knees, a black muscle shirt underneath with the jeans stained with blood at the feet which adorned combat boots with steel capping, the figure's eyes were mismatchedwith the right being sky blue in the darkness but his left eye was pulsing...

with the sharingan.

"*Inhale + Exhale*, feels good to travel that way" the man said before casually approaching the gate, stopping in wait at the sleeping guards before shrugging while walking forward into the Village of Konoha, walking towards the Hokage tower while holding a Calender of today, which was the anniversary of the Kyubi festival, making him walk faster until the sounds of running caught his ears, making his head snap up to the left down a street, seeing the faint glow of torchs with pitchforks present.

"Shit!" The figure said in frustration before running after the crowd of pissed off villagers, leaping onto the building rooftops before seeing the crowd below block the entrance to an alley way, signalling his time to strike.

Little Naruto held his body in pain, the beating being unbearable to himself while the villagers and Shinobi present watch with glee as a Jonin approached with a Kunai present.

"You aren't welcome here demon, for that we must kill you, for tresspassing in our home and realm, by killing you we will have closure and peace knowing you died alone and unwanted, Just the way you deserve, NOW DIE DEMON FIL-!" The Jonin's attack and monologue was ended with him frozen in place, hiding Naruto from the crowds view before the man's body fell limply with the figure standing with two sickles in his grasp, bloody with the shinobi's blood, his glare aimed towards the crowd who paled as his lips formed a blood thirsty grin.

"What are you doing protecting the demon!?" a voice shrieked from the crowd as the figure hooked the hilt of the sickles to his jeans, tilting his head lazily before leaning back with a manciacs laugh before looking at the crowd.

"That laugh was loud enough for the whole village to hear, run!" one of the mob members spoke before they dispersed, only to be unlucky as they were pulled back by an invisible force, making them cry out as one by one in seconds did they begin to, how should i say this, lose they're heads.

It was that ending that allowed the man to turn to an unconscious Naruto, making his glowing eyes soften at the malnourished child before him before in an instant he stood over the child, reaching down to his forehead before pulling back to show a seal, making the man smile in proudness before his being floated into the seal.

it was at that moment that the Sandaime Hokage landed with ANBU at his beck and call, all looking at the Alleyway in disgust atthe blood shed, with one of the female ANBU sniffing before reeling back in silence.

"Ōkami-san, did Naruto-kun do this?" the Hokage questioned in fear, getting no answer until the woman snapped out from her trance, her breathing heavy.

"I'm picking up another scent, it is not Naruto but an Alpha, a true alpha in my clans bestial standards" the woman said before going frigid at what she said, making the collective males cough nervously as the Hokage approached the unconscious form of Naruto, just in time for a strand of shadows to seep into his scalp, leaving no markson the skin as the seal faded from view as the Hokage lifted the poor boy up, turning to the ANBU to see Ōkami unintentionally rub between her legs before standing at attention with the ANBU, making the Hokage sigh before leaving the scene where the clean up crew nearly regurgitated they're dinner.

Naruto's mindscape.

The cage holding the Kyubi no Yoko, snoring loudly in its sleep, sat in the sewer like mindscape in silence, though not noticing the man from before sitting on a throne towards the cage, a pleasent smile on his face while leaning on the right arm rest.

letting the snores continue until he chuckled before speaking.

"You can stop pretending now" the man said with one of the fox's eyes snapping open with a bright purple slitted eye, staring at the man with annoyance and interest, leaning up from its position with a frown, funny in the form of a fox.

" **What is a man doing in my containers mindscape?"** the voice was oddly enough female, something the man did not count on which showed with his eyes blinking in confusion.

"Before i continue speaking I would like to know you're name, Vixen?" the man said while leaning forward, an amused smile on his features.

" **My name Ningen, is Rozu, the great Kyubi no Yoko, creator of tsunami with the flick of my tail, summoner of earthquakes-"** the vixen said with the man leaning back before clapping with respect.

"Bravo" the man said with the fox looking away in embarrassment at being praised before turning to the man.

" **Care to share you're name Ningen**?"

"Ah, where have my manners run off to, well, Kami sent me here to give you and the kid company, my name is Zecromac, my title like your's is Kyōki no tamashī, a pleasure to meet you" the now named Zecromac spoke with a playboy voice, making the Vixen blink before vanishing in her cell, not even seconds did a woman with luscious red hair flowing down her back, a traditional kimono adorning her hourglass body, leaning against the metal bar with a raised eyebrow.

"Zecromac, is you're name a title or are you truly insane?" Rozu questioned with a seductive smile, making Zecromac laugh like a child got away with stealing candy, only with a deep under tone.

"Yeah, I'm the real deal here beautiful, though I'm also here in the mean time to, change a few thing's for your host, now if you'll excuse me I have a body to renourish and improve, ciao" Zecromac said before breaking away into wisps of shadows, sinking into the surroundings before the scape began to change.

outside the mindscape the next day.

the Hospital room was silent as Naruto, a boy with six whisker marks slept in silence in the bed in silence, his hair had changed from the night before, which happened to be a small mass of black in the center of his scalp, with hints of red in the black, his body from the small stubby one from the day before was now replaced by the form of a body builder, though thin yet muscled, the sun rays shining onto his face, making the boy open his eyes to show them forever shanged, his left eye blood red like the Sharingan while the other retained its sky blue, looking around he found himself leaning forward tiredly, scratching his stomach to realise no baby fat was present, making him look down to see him bearing a full six pack, blinking in shock before crawling off the hospital bed to look in the rooms mirror, making his eyes widen at the sight of a different person, reaching to his chin to feel it ever still present before a laugh echoed through his mind, making Naruto spin around in defense.

seeing no one but himself in the room before the door opened to show a nurse holding a clip board, looking up to Naruto looking down before averting her eyes with a blush which Naruto followed down to see himself full blown naked in front of the attractive nurse, hiding behind the blanket with a blush,that explains the mysterious laugh.

"I'm really sorry miss I-" Naruto said before the Nurse held up her left hand with her head turning back to Naruto eyes of confusion before fully turning to him.

"I'm in the wrong Uzumaki-san, so there is no need to apologise" the nurse said before the door opened a second time, this time showing the Hokage frowning at the blushing Nurse before his eyes landed on Naruto, nearly popping out his eyes at Naruto's drastic change.

"Naruto... what happened to you?" the Hokage questioned suspiciously while Naruto looked down at himself.

"This is how I woke up Jiji-san" Naruto said with a nervous demeanor in the presence of the attractive Nurse who stood aside for Hiruzen, who noted the blush on her cheeks.

"It seems you already have a fan with you're new look, though I want to know the cause" Hiruzen said with the Nurse blushing more fiercely before leaving in a hurry, leaving the two alone until a voice spoke, one that they both heard.

"That would be my cause" Zecromac said as he sat on the hospital bed, looking up from a Icha Icha book, smiling genuinely to Naruto.

"Sorry about the sudden changes kid, I was only meant to speed up your growth to five years, it may have gone seven years ahead" Zecromac said with a guilty smile, though Naruto didn't mind the change.

"Along with most of my abilities" Zecromac added to Naruto and Hiruzen's shock.

"And what would those abilities b-" the Hokage froze as Zecromac shrouded himself with shadows, relaxing his features into Minato Namikaze, the Yodaime Hokage before shifting into his son Asuma before relaxing to his normal form, smiling evilly.

"That's just one of my abilities" Zecromac said with Naruto gawking at him before shaking in excitement.

"Hold on kid, I still have to request for you're apprenticeshipfrom Jiji" Zecromac said with Hiruzen instantly agreeing, much to Zecromac's surprise before an ANBU entered through the door to see Zecromac lying on the bed and Naruto wrapped in the hospital blanket.

"Uh, The council has requested you're presence Hokage-sama" The ANBU said with Hiruzen sighing while Zecromac perked up.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minutes" Hiruzen said with the ANBU nodding before vanishing via poof of smoke.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but we'll discuss this later, as for you-" Hiruzen turned to Zecromac who stood at attention, with arms behind his back.

"I don't know what to do with you"Hiruzen said with a frown before Zecromac grinned, and it wasn't the nice thoughts kind.

"I wish to accompany you to the council, possibly attend, I promise I'll be silent" Zecromac said with a smile, making the Hokage stare before sighing.

"You'll follow me anyway aren't you?" The hokage said with the god nodding instantly, looking to Naruto before winking with a grin.

"I took the liberty of restocking you're fridge and clothing at you're apartment, and also set traps that will let you only enter, unless you give the person accompanying you permission of course, now without further a do, let us journey to the old fucks and shinobi council" Zecromac said before the trio left the hospital, with Zecromac getting odd looks from the populace with his grin, it didn't help he wore a Bandetta over his mouth with a skull jaw decorating it.

The council chamber was busy with activity, the shinobi council was talking amongst themselves while the civilians scwabbled in there own discussions, most about a certain blonde. the conversations however were halted as the chamber doors opened to show the Hokage walking through, along with a very interested expression while admiring the decorations before halting his walking beside the seated Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, may i ask who this is" the mother of a certain Haruno questioned with Zecromac instantly staring like a wolf hunting for food at the woman, who began to feel uneasy in his presence before he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I'm not really a social person unless its about hunting" Zecromac said with the woman relaxing before Danzo spoke, with Zecromac narrowing his eyes at the old war hawk.

"Can you answer the question please so we can get on with the meeting"

"Oh I'm sure you have important things to do Danzo shimura" Zecromac said with sarcasm in his voice, turning to the council.

"I was sent here by Kami herself to protect a certain child the civilians hate" Zecromac said with Tsume Inuzuka, the head of said clan's eyes widening at the information, trying to fight down the blush as Zecromac winked at her with his arms crossed.

"Why would Kami-sama want to protect that brat" Hiruzen's adviser Koharu Utatane, questioned with a scowl before flinching as a dagger embedded in the desk, narrowly missing her right hand.

"Kami, a close yet distant relative of mine, isn't stupid like you shinobi, no offense to the clan heads by the way" Zecromac said with a tone of respect to the clan heads, though angering the civillians.

"Are you mocking us faker!" a fat slob of a man demanded with Zecromac turning with a glare at the man, his left eyes sharingan morphing into the Mangekyō Sharingan, making a one handed hand sign before grinning.

"Amaterasu!" The man had a split second to react to Zecromac's eye before he was engulfed in black flames, making the man scream in agony while he merely grinned, watching for a minute before his eyes relaxed to the first stage of the sharingan, with the man lying as nothing but a charred corpse.

"Does anyone else want to call me a faker, becuase you'll end up like dumb ass over there, also did he have any family?" Zecromac said with a hint of guilt in his voice after a woman nodded, making Zecromac curse himself before clearing his throat.

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Danzo questioned with Zecromac looking at him with tired noncaring eyes before shrugging.

"Killed an Uchiha, took his undamaged eye, half his body was in shreds by the way" Zecromac said with a smile, his demeanor more childish.

"So I answered your question I'm gonna leave, I have stuff to teach my new student along with my personal summoning contract" Zecromac said with a smile before vanishing into the shadows, leaving the council and Hokage in the chambers.

Two months later

Naruto once again stirred in his sleep, his body more flexible and nourished, his mind more focused and relaxed yet defended, his sleeping however was interrupted as he felt himself pulled from the bed, making said semi-blonde jump to his feet in a taijutsu stance in time to block a strike from Zecromac, letting the two stare at each other before the two relaxed with a bow, allowing Zecromac to ruffle the kids hair before Naruto moved to the kitchen, with Zecromac sitting down with a book in hand while Naruto made himself breakfast, leaving Zecromac alone before he stood up.

"Alright, finish up quick or one of those teams will get the training ground I chose for us" Zecromac said with glee as Naruto hurriedly atr his breakfast, dressing himself before following Zecromac out the door, not noticing the evil grin as Naruto lead him out.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

 **I forgot to putin the first chapter this will also contain gender change, as well as an Oc/Harem.**

 **The members of said harem will be Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Tsunade Senju, Yugito Nii and maybe Mei Terumi, if i decide to do it.**

 **Naruto's will be consisting of Ino, Hinata, Fem Haku, Tayuya, maybe Kin, Fu and Samui, also Karui if I'm able to, so without further ado, enjoy**

To say Zecromac's training regime, was beyond terrifying in Training Ground 44, it was even more insane when he was forced to sneak into a tigers den, with no weapons at all, he asked Zecromac for a demonstration and said man literally just walked in the den and sat against the biggest tiger and slept, minutes of waiting caused Naruto to gulp as he decided to join his teachers side, struggling to bite down his fear as the few tigers watching him before sitting beside Zecromac who cracked open his left eye with a proud smile present, ruffling his hair before turning to the tiger, making it pur loudly before the two left, with a cub following Naruto playfully before the two sat down in a clearing before each other, thus ending the lesson.

The other lesson one year later was hectic, becuase both Zecromac and Naruto crouched at the entrance to the ANBU barracks, with Naruto looking at Zecromac at attention.

"Alright, first lesson of stealth is to not get caught, blend in with you're surroundings, you know what to get right?"

"Yes, get one Kakashi Hatake's Icha Icha collection and get back without setting off an alarm" Naruto said with a curt nod, making Zecromac smile before looking at the ANBU standing guard, cupping both hands over his mouth before whispering, only the voice was heard near the ANBU to the left.

"Hey, dumb ass!" the ANBU took a stance in the direction Zecromac's voice came from to relax in confusion, making a hand sign while Shouting "Kai", standing guard again until Zecromac repeated the process, with the ANBU ignoring it until he spoke one more.

"Oh look, the forbidden scroll!" And with that the ANBU ran towards the direction his voice was, making Zecromac giggle before Naruto rushed to the entrance, closing the door behind him secretly, leaving Zecromac behind the rock for minutes before his ears twitched to his left, making his head instinctly turn in said direction to see non other than Anko Mitarashi eating Dango before Zecromac called her over with a whisper, making her ablige none the less, seeming she still had her Dango until Zecromac took one and ate it, making her scowl in annoyance.

"What are you doing in the front of the ANBU barracks?" Anko questioned with Zecromac looking at the door to see Naruto running back with a small napsack over his shoulder.

"Testing my students stealth" Zecromac answered as Naruto dropped between the two laughing before looking at Anko, who was blinking before smiling evilly, causing Naruto to hide behind her from Zecromac, confusing said woman.

"Snake lady help me" Naruto said in fear which made Zecromac laugh heartedly.

"Shouldn't you be scared of me more than him?" Anko questioned with Zecromac shrugging.

"He used a pack of tigers to train, heck even interrogated some guy trying to spy on us, they did everything he asked them to without hesitation" Naruto said with Anko looking at Zecromac with renewed respect, the heat rushing to her cheeks went unnoticed.

"You use tigers, to interrogate?"

"What, It's not the only things I use, I use my claws, teeth, my scythe's and sickles, really fun when the blood gushes out of there throats when done" Zecromac said before he stood up, walking to the dirt track before turning to the two.

"You coming or not!?" Zecromac yelled playfully with Anko carrying Naruto at her waist, still holding the bag of books.

"Nice work kid, did you get every copy?" Zecromac praised while walking forward, with Anko beside him while Naruto held up the bag.

"Got every one" Naruto said with a smirk while holding the bag up, making Anko frown.

"Kakashi is gonna be in for a surprise when he see's this" Zecromac said with Anko stopping in her tracks, gawking at Zecromac before unceromoniously dropping Naruto and rushing to Zecromac,who halt in mid step as Anko appeared in front.

"Please teach me you're skills" Anko pleaded like a child, making Zecromac blink before shrugging, reaching into his coat before holding a scroll, for Anko who took it in confusion, her eyes widening at the Kanji, which was for Cobra.

"Snakes aren't the only thing to be summoned" Zecromac said with a grin.

"Where did you find this?" Anko questioned honorably

"I found it, When i asked why there was a seperate snake contract they said they wanted a more honorable path than the current boss summons" Zecromac said before the trio began walking to Naruto's apartment, with the villagers glaring at Zecromac instead of Naruto, whispers of "demon lover" or "Bloodline thief", this only made Zecromac grin wider while Anko frowned in confusion, following the man before he opened the door to an apartment complex, letting Zecromac nod in greeting to the landowner who smiled genuinely to both him and Naruto, who did a salute.

"Ladies first" Zecromac said before allowing the three in to Naruto's apartment, ending the days lesson.

five days later

Naruto stood in a clearing in training ground 44, his training had once again been heightened to more dangers, this time with hounds that Zecromac called hell hounds, testing his stealth more as the clearing was staged as a building, with the hounds patrolling, the make shift hallway, with Naruto hiding around a corner of a hallway, counting two walking side by side away from Naruto until said teen threw a stone out the window, making the hounds ears twitch before rushing out the building, allowing Naruto to run and turn to the right before jumping into a box at the sounds of rushing footsteps, making him hold his breath as one of the hellhounds rushed by before following, making Naruto wait a second longer before he was lifted up by a hellhound, making him scream before laughing as said hound began licking him, followed by Zecromac sighing as the stage broke away into shadows, leaving the two in the clearing while Anko sat on the sidelines with a timer.

"Two minutes and six seconds!" she called out with Naruto growling before being helped onto his feet by his sensei.

"You're getting better" Zecromac said before the trio left the training ground, with Anko waving goodbye to them as they made there way to the Academy, making Zecromac pat Naruto on the shoulder before vanishing into shadows, flowing into Naruto's mind where he sat beside Rozu, who hugged him in greeting.

"Well done, he really has matured over the years"

"Oh quiet you two, I can hear you from out here" Naruto's voice echoed from the room, which caused Rozu to blush as Naruto entered the academy, letting the two watch from his eyesight.

"Has anyone seen Naru-"

"Here Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with said teacher blinking at the blondes look, followed by the female members of the class frowning, though some blushing with small dribbles of drool down there face, until a certian pink Banshee screamed at Naruto.

"NARUTO-BAKA, STOP TRYING TO BE LIKE SASUKE-KUN!" said Banshee made even Zecromac's ears bleed, which made Naruto rub his ears without care of her outburst.

"You say something Sakura?" Naruto said while in another part of Konoha a certain silver haired jonin sneezed while reading.

getting the mysterious urge to high five a blonde, turning to his left to see Inoichi Yamanaka, waving to the clan head for a high five.

"And further more why would I want to be like the Teme, all broody and stuff?" Naruto added with Zecromac pissing himself laughing before wiping a lone tear from his right eye.

"WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE SASUKE-KU-" it was at this moment Zecromac appeared behind Naruto with his arms crossed.

"I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a faggot, or homosexual, Naruto, I have to leave for a few days, so ask Anko for you're training, and with that I'm off, ciao" Zecromac said before vanishing with a certain Uchiha seething at the sight of the sharingan, glaring at Naruto who shared the same discoloring of the eyes.

"Choose wherever to sit Naruto, and welcome back" Iruka said with Naruto smiling before walking to the empty seat at the back of the classroom, next to a certain Hyuga heiress.

meanwhile

"Are you certain you wish to join the Shinobi ranks Kyōki-sama?" Hiruzen questioned with worry as Zecromac stood before him with his hands behind his back.

"I'm absolutely certain Hokage-sama" Zecromac said with a bow, showing a smile.

"very well than, you will be rank a tokubetsu Jonin,whatever profession do you exceed in Kyōki-san?" Hiruzen questioned with Zecromac grinning.

"We both know that already" Zecromac said with Hiruzen feeling sorry for future interrogation targets, seconds before Zecromac left with the instructions for the ANBU branch, waiting at a counter before a presence stood behind Zecromac.

"Welcome to the Torture and interrogation branch of ANBU, I'm Anko Mitarashi, and who are you handsome?" Anko said while jumping onto Zecromac's shoulders, making him smile before Anko dropped down to her feet, leading Zecromac to her workplace.

AT the academy

Naruto struggled to keep himself awake during class, no one really blamed him or the Nara, sure the information of history is interesting but seriously, who wants to learn the entire life of a dead guy, besides Zecromac.

The class had gone for an hour and it felt like more had gone by before the small chime of a bell signalled the days lesson dismissed, resulting with Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka cheering before rushing out, leaving a smiling Iruka, not noticing his assistant Mizuki scowling in annoyance.

Naruto smiled thankfully as he approached his apartment, everything in life was getting better and better, with Zecromac making it a whole lot better, Anko, maybe a little but...

It was at that moment after opening his door did he look at the second bed in his apartment to see Anko... and Zecromac pulling apart while staring at him with wide eyes, it didn't help that Anko's top was loosely handing from her arms.

"We need a bigger apartment" Naruto said with a blank face while Anko covered her dencency if she had any.

"Indeed" Zecromac and Anko said at the same time.

four days later

Both Anko and Zecromac stood in the interrogation part of the ANBU headquarters, both waiting patiently with Zecromac holding Anko's shoulder, making her hold his hand.

"Are you sure he works for Orochimaru?" Anko questioned with her eyes looking towards Zecromac, making him blink once before grinning.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, I can smell the snake all over him"

"Even up his ass?"

"I don't smell there but maybe" this caused Anko to giggle before she was pulled towards Zecromac's side, tickling her casually before ibiki walked out the room where the faint chuckling came from.

"Zeke, you're up" Ibiki said tiredly, making said god nod before Ibiki and Anko moved to the other room where a window sat showing the room where a Mizuki sat smugly, watching the door open to see Zecromac walk in alone, a serious expression on his face as he sat down, watching Mizuki before grinning evilly.

"So, what's Orochimaru after?" Zecromac said with Mizuki rolling his eyes.

"I told you already I don't work for the traitor" Mizuki said while Zecromac walked around Mizuki, making a handsign to the window, saying "Don't watch". this in turn confused Ibiki and Anko who merely looked at each other before the glass suddenly cracked with their breath's seen clear as day in the form of mist, making Anko cuddle her arms for warmth as Zecromac let out an empty chuckle, making Mizuki pale at the sudden sounds of whispering around him.

"There's a thing you should never do around me Mizuki, and that is lying, You may think I'm a fool but you don't know when a professional is looking right at you, you'r heartbeat, your fidgeting, you're... eye contact, those are the doors to you're mind i can see right through, for example, A person always fidgets with anything when nervous, avoidance of eye contact when speaking, and further more, you're heart accelerates when in fear" Zecromac said with Mizuki paling further as he made the mistake of looking into Zecromac's sharingan, making him go frigid with a dull look on his face.

"Who do you work for?"

"Orochimaru-sama" Mizuki said with a empty tone of voice, his eyes glazed over.

"What is he after?"

"The Sharingan... and the Forbidden scroll" This point Mizuki's skin began to go ghostly white as Zecromac's human lips melted away to show his skeletal teeth in the form of a grin.

"Thank you for you're cooperation, Ibiki, can we kill him now?" Zecromac said with the light in the room behind the mirror turning on, showing a proud looking Ibiki while Anko had a lustful smile.

"You have to wait for that order" Ibiki said as Zecromac regrew his lips, leaving the building with Anko rubbing her shoulder, making Zecromac sigh with her looking at him.

"Let me have a look" Zecromac said with Anko hesitating before showing the Curse mark, making Zecromac scan it like a hawk before in an instant bit down, making her yelp in shock before pulling away, glaring at Zecromac who was coughing, spitting out black liquid before rubbing his tongue.

"That tasted foul!" Zecromac yelled with Anko frowning before reaching for her shoulder, expecting to feel a bite wound, only to bask in confusion at the touch of smooth skin.

"What did you do?" Anko questioned with Zecromac shrugging.

"I fought the coward in a different dimension similar to this one, I studied the curse mark to find a weakness, I didn't find one but two, one is to carve the skin off or liquidify the ink, I used the painless wa-" Zecromac was halted in his monologue by Anko who was drowning his mouth with a tongue, pulling away with tears of joy in her eyes before hugging him, making Zecromac smile genuinely before the two vanished.

outskirts of Konoha

The building was large, actually that's an understatement, it was fucking massive, challanging the size of the Hokage monument, showing rich bronze coloring, showing a training ground to the left of the entrance outside the window, a Dojo to the right and a flight of stairs going up beside a hallway which led to the kitchen, where Naruto was busy stuffing hid mouth with chicken, stopping to greet the other inhabitants as the arrived, with Anko smiling genuinely as the trio sat at the table.

"Alright, we got the house maintenance down, the Dojo is furbished and the training ground is open for business, what else do we need" Zecromac questioned with Naruto frowning

"We need to focus on you're reaction time and Chakra reserves, thanks to you're lovely tenant, you're half way good for that" Zecromac said with Anko nodding, already knowing of this secret.

"I pulled a few strings for me, so I'll be you're assistant jonin and teammate" Zecromac said with a smirk, making Naruto cheer silently while Anko pouted.

"I have a few things needed done, so If you need any help just call" Anko said with the three nodding before going to bed, with Anko staying for the night.

The next day was actually eventful, with Naruto being the first to wake up, a lesson drilled into his head by his sensei, via foot to the face in the fucking morning lesson, it lasted for five days before Naruto avoided the attack, this gave Naruto an evil idea of payback for his sensei, making him creep up to Zecromac's room, opening it silently before closing it with a blush on his cheeks, apparently he forgot Anko stayed for the night.

Leaving Naruto alone in the morning by himself before looking at the time, shrugging as he began gathering his supplies locking up behind him before leaping to the buildings, another skill he reteived from Zecromac was his enhanced stength and reflexes, leaping large yet small bounds to the academy before landing a street away, stretching his waking muscles before looking at his new look, a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, steel capped boots and fingerless leather gloves, also metal plated, waving a greeting to the small stall owners who smiled back, one of the few people that treated him fairly, unlike some restuarants.

His thoughts however were halted as Sasuke Uchiha landed before him, an angered look on his face.

'What does the teme want?' Naruto thought in annoyance before walking forward, attempting to walk inside until Sasuke blocked his face.

"Fight me!" Is wasn't a question, it was a demanded, oh poop.

"I'm tired teme annoy someone else"Naruto said before lightly shoving past Sasuke who scowled before entering the academy, sitting in silence before Sakura Haruno joined him, pestering him to know end.

'I wonder where Ino went t-' Sasuke thought before turning to see Ino giggling beside Naruto and Hinata, both girls blushing as Naruto grew a playful grin with his canines extended.

"So Naruto, who do you think will be on you're team?" Ino questioned with Naruto looking up in thought.

"I don't know, I do know that I'll have an assistant Sensei" Naruto said with Ino raising an eyebrow.

"You mean that new Jonin my dad had a drinking contest with?" Ino questioned with Naruto raising his own eyebrow.

"Zecroma-sensei, yeah, I guess that explains why he told me how to talk to girls" Naruto said with Hinata and Ino blinking in confusion.

"What did he say?" the two questioned with curiosity.

"Well, it ended up like this"

*Flashback*

Naruto and Zecromac sat in the living room of the apartment, with Anko sound asleep upstairs.

"Alrighth, my Boid, do yoush wantsh to knew ho to speash *hic* to girlsh?" Zecromac questioned with a slurred yet humorous manner, making it hard for Naruto to keep a straight face.

"That would be helpful Sensei" Naruto said with a shrug, it was at the point Zecromac spoke like he was sober.

"Dump a bucket of glitter on yourself and stand in the sunlight, they'll come runnin'." Zecromac said before hicking, with Naruto frowning.

"Uh, no thanks"

"Then grow a pair and talk to them" Zecromac than proceeded to sleep on the couch, with naruto walking to his room.

*End Flashback*

It took both Hinata and Ino's willpower not to burst out laughing, with naruto smiling with his own laughter sneaking out before he remembered the next morning he saw Zecromac sitting upside down.

Full blown laughter ensured by those who heard while in the apartment Zecromac sat up with the descinct feeling to hit Naruto, looking down to see a topless Anko snoring before he grinned playfully, leaning down for some fun which was in the form of giggles from Anko. :P

back to Naruto

After the laughter subsided it was that moment that Iruka entered the classroom, with Naruto sitting at attention, adjusting the Hetai-ate on his head.

"Alright, hello class, starting today, all of you are real shinobi... but you are still genin... the hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village, so Today we will create the three man teams... and each team will have a Jonin sensei, In order to successfully complete your missions, you will follow your sensei's instructions-" Iruka carried on with Ino leaning to naruto in silence.

"So, you didn't really answer my question before about teammates" Ino whispered with Naruto leaning closer, shrugging in thought.

"I don't know as long as it isn't with the banshee and the teme I'm all game" Naruto said before the two turned to iruka, making naruto turn to Ino who was about to speak until the two froze, looking into each others eyes while they're lips were made contact, pulling away before anyone realised with huge blushes on they're cheeks.

"Ok... next team is team 7, Haruno Sakura *Install stupid cheer*, uzumaki Naruto *Cry of agony here* and Uchiha Sasuke *Stupid brooding pose here*".

"Your Jonin and your assistant Jonin will be Hatake Kakashi and Fukai kizu (Deep wound), they'll be here with the rest of your sensei's" Iruka said before the door to the classroom was kicked inward by Zecromac, who sported a hockeymask and hood.

" **Is team seven present?** " The deep voice made Sakura and Sasuke pale, while Ino and Hinata gawked.

" **I will be your assistant Sensei, you will do as i ask when i ask, no one will fight amongst themselves and you will** _ **not**_ **Disobey an Order, now double time it to the roof!** " Zecromac before both Naruto and Sakura do as they were told, with Sasuke casually walking before being sent flying after the two by Zecromac, making said genin glare at the God before he made the mistake of looking through the eye holes, getting an even more intense glare back.

" **Just becuase you're an Uchiha, don't think I'll go easy on you, NOW MOVE IT!, Fresh meat** " Zecromac said before Sasuke ran after his team.

it was two hours later that Kakashi arrived, seeing an empty room much to his confusion.

"hey, Iruka, where's team seven?" The jonin questioned the teacher who pointed the roof which coincidentally shook, with specks of rubble floating downward.

"Thanks" Kakashi said before vanishing via shunshin, coming to the sight of all out torture, with Sakura panting beside Naruto, who had a sick grin plastered on his face while Sasuke was being held by his left ankle by Zecromac, who had a bigger grin than naruto.

"Do you yeild, Flesh bag?" Zecromac questioned with Sasuke scowling before dropping the Kunai in his hand, feeling the ground himself while Zecromac approached Sakura and Naruto, ruffling Naruto's head before turning to Sakura, making her pale before his skeletal teeth were covered by his human lips, smiling genuinely.

"Excellent work, you both knew what the test was and passed, Although-Zecromac turned to a grumbling Sasuke before turning to the duo- He could learn a thing or two before trying again" Zecromac said before turning to kakashi, who nodded hesitantly in greeting.

"Hi, you must be the assistant Jonin, Fukai Kizu was it, Hokage-sama spoke of you with respect" kakashi said with the two exchanging a hand shake before Zecromac smiled.

"it's not every day you get a god for a teacher, I stand for insanity if you're curious" Zecromac said happily before ducking under a foot curtesy of Sasuke who was than experiencing a conversation with the dirt ground.

"Hows the ground doing since I've last spoken to it?" Zecromac questioned with Naruto laughing and Sakura inwardly fumed before laughing while Sasuke stood up again, a scowl present on his face.

Minutes later

Team 7 sat panting as Zecromac and Kakashi stood head to head, both smiling in amusement, staring eachother down after Zecromac suggested a free for all spar, which lasted with Sakura lasting longer than Sasuke for some reason, with Naruto sporting one bruise on his left cheek, actually that was the only injury he got, Sakura however sported a black eye and blood dripping from her nostril, an injury Naruto was currently healing with a healing Jutsu, while Sasuke lied down as a bloody heap, a sigh escaping Naruto's lips as Kakashi swung at Zecromac who intercepted it with an uppercut, kicking the Jonin back to show his shirt torn loosely, showing his torso littered with scars, one on his chest looking like a cow iron was shoved onto his chest as an upside down cross, laughing in amusement as Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

Colliding into a stand still with Zecromac holding the kunai back with his teeth, laughing evilly before throwing Kakashi over his shoulders, making said Jonin flip onto his feet before ducking under a roundhouse kick, only to get a hammerkick which made the ground shake after Kakashi leaped back to avoid being turned into smush, making him look up to see Zecromac nowhere to be seen, making Kakashi frown before he was brought into the ground up to his head, constricting his movement as Zecromac rose from the solid ground, smiling victoriously.

"I win!" Zecromac cheered like a child before out of nowhere a cobra wrapped his arms to his chest, hissing menacingly at him while he simply smirked, seeing the small hat on the cobra's head before he turned to see Anko clapping in amusement.

"Oh hey Anko, when have you been here" Kakashi and Naruto greeted with Sakura halting her laughter at Kakashi's defeat, staring at Anko in her fishnet shirt, covered by her short shorts and jacket, ninja sandles on her feet while she smiled with her Dango, tossing a bag to Naruto and Zecromac who began eating happily, making Zecromac turn to help Kakashi out of the ground, only to see a log where Kakashi's head was, making him swing his arm to the left, morphing it into a blad eup to his elbow, making him turn to see it metres away from Kakashi's neck.

"I give, you win" and with that the spar was over, just as the timer went offand the Cobra dispell.

"Alright, teammeeting over, enjoy your day, Naruto you can stay if you want, Kakashi, let's report to Hokage-sama" Zecromac said before the three adults vanished, Anko and Kakashi poofing through smoke while Zecromac vanished into his shadow, as did Naruto.

with the Jonin.

"Report" Hiruzen requested, which the Jonin present bowed to.

"Team 1 Failed" a jonin uttered in his own dismay.

"Like our comrade also failed"

"Team 3, just barely"

"Team 4, Undescribable, all the team members spoke about were either of Uzumaki Naruto or Uchiha sasuke"

Team 5, pathetic"

"Team 6, utter failure" a female Jonin muttered miserably, smacking her face in dismay.

"Does anyoneknow where Kakashi is?" Another female Jonin questioned, Kurenai Yuhi.

"He'll be late as usual" A man said beside Kurenai, the man was Asuma Sarutobi, crossing his arms, it was at that moment Kakashi rushed in the room, shutting the door behind him like a frightened cat before blocking down, rushing behind Kurenai, confusing the jonin before the furniture blocking the door moved back into their respected places, seconds before the door opened to show Zecromac, still without a shirt and Anko beside him happily eating a dango, seeing Kurenai.

"Hey Kurei-chan" Anko greeted before Zecromac stood before the Hokage, bowing with respect.

"Report Fukai-san?" Hiruzen said with Zecromac grinning.

"Passed, though Uchiha Sasuke could use a reality check" Zecromac said with kakashi agreeing with no hesitation much to the chagrin of the civillian council, scowling at the god who stood beside Anko, making the reports continue.

"Team 8 pass" Kurenai said with pride before deflating.

"Kiba could also use a reality check Tsume-sama, sorry" Kurenai added with Tsume shrugging, blushing at the sight of Zecromac's scarred chest that no one noticed until now.

"Team 9 is incirculation, continue" The Hokage said with a go on gesture.

"Team 10 passed, Ino was some what nicer than the reports say" Asuma said with a notable "Hey" from Inoichi, who frowned, getting a nervous chuckle from Zecromac.

"Is that all the teams?" Hiruzen questioned with all the teams nodding, well apart from Anko who leaned onto Zecromac, making said man smirk before the two left with the Jonin, making Tsume grumble in jealousy before the clan heads left, with Hiruzen waiting before Zecromac appeared, making the Hokage look at him.

"Why is it that a dead god makes me feel old?" Hiruzen sighed with Zecromac shrugging before he himself sat down.

"Ithink its time, I told you how i know what i know" this time Hiruzen was paying full attention, signalling the time for five figures to stand behind Zecromac, one of them looking like an old version of Naruto, only with silver hair and a large cleaver on his back.

"Its been too long, Jiji"

"Naruto?"

 **Thank you for reading, especially the review those two people gave, so feel free to leave reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Wave ahoy

 **I own nothing but my insanity**

The treeline was warm and silent, with Team 7 hidden behind a set od tree's while they're target scurried around, a cat with a red ribbon around its left ear, meowing happily while moving to a bush, not noticing a human arm reach out towards it, making it pur as it softly scratched its ears, making it relax as it was lifted up by Zecromac before he was replaced by Naruto in a puff of smoke, making Sakura and Sasuke turn to see Zecromac cleaning his teeth casually, nodding to Sakura who spoke.

"Target captured, ready for transport" Sakura said as the cat smooched into Naruto's left cheek, purring as Sakura approached to scratch its chin, making it purr loudly

"Lost pet Tora search mission, complete?" Kakashi's voice questioned through the radio, making Zecromac sigh proudly.

"Aye aye sir" Naruto said happily as the cat climbed onto his shoulders, sitting down as team 7 left the forest.

minutes later

"I suddenly feel sorry for felines" Zecromac said as team 7 watched in vain as the Fire Daimyo's wifeMadam Shijimi suffocated the car with a hug, making Sakura worry before Zecromac ripped Tora from the woman's grasp, silencing her before petting Tora, shocking everyone but Naruto as it hissed at Shijimi.

"Cat's are not toys, give her some space, Don't crush her with a hug, in fact, don't do anything, let the cat come to you, so for the moment let her sit on your shoulders, and give everyone a break from chasing the cat, okay? good" Zecromac said before vanishing to the spot beside Naruto.

"Now... Kakashi's team 7, your next duty is...-" Hiruzen said before the paper he had was ripped to shreds by a whistling Zecromac, forgetting to hide his right hand as claws before the shining organic metal was replaced by a human hand.

"Can you give us another mission besides these chores" Naruto said with Zecromac dropping to his knee's in a pleading motion.

"Please, give us a better mission!?" Zecromac begged before the Sandaime, making Iruka and team 7 sweat drop at his act before Hiruzen sighed.

"Ok okay, fine if you want a mission just ask, I'll give you a C-rank mission, it's a protection mission of a certain individual." Hiruzen than called to the door.

"Hey, will you come in please" Hiruzen said before a man stepped in

"What's this, is this really my protection, One looks like a psychopath and the little one looks more innocent?" the client said with Zecromac grinning with his eyes shadowed, resulting with him looking menacing.

"I'm glad my look suits me" Zecromac said with Naruto holding him back from attacking the client.

"Well, my name is Tazuna, expert bridge builder, so please just keep me alive while building my countries bridge" Tazuna said before after an hour of speaking the team disbanded to collect they're belongings, with Zecromac running to his room, lifting up a bag for transport before stopping at the sight of Anko on his bed, dressed in her fishnet clothing with a seductive smile.

"Not even a good bye?" Anko questioned with Zecromac shutting the door with his foot.

approaching the bed with Anko sitting up with her clothing loose with Zecromac kissing her neck, making her moan before he pulled away, with Zecromac grinning with Anko growing confused.

"You'll be having a good time while I'm gone" Zecromac laughed evilly with Anko worrying, reaching for her neck to find a seal, making her glare at Zecromac who smiled.

"It's not like the one Hebi-teme put on you, this one *Pervected giggle here*, makes the victim feel unleveled pleasure, and its hooked up to me whenever i feel pyschotic, or whenever i kill someone, you'll feel pleasure all over" Zecromac said before Kissing Anko on her lips, making her eyes close before he pulled away to finish packing.

"You're an evil perverted genius" Anko said before feeling a scroll land on her lap, making her read it with her eyes widen.

"Monthly leave from duty, why?" Anko questioned with Zecromac chuckling nervously.

"I wasn't kidding when i said you'd feel unleveled pleasure, so, you'd be loud and horny" Zecromac said much to Anko's shock before the door was closed in time to save Zecromac from two Kunai with a blushing Anko.

at the gate

"Let's go before my girlfriend decides to kill me" Zecromac yelled with the group reuniting, leaving the village with Zecromac and Naruto keeping they're eyes open, with Zecromac's head snapping to the right, scanning the forest line with keen eyes before relaxing with Naruto, continuing after the rest of the party, another few hours with the team passing a puddle, making both kakashi and Zecromac turn while Naruto moved to a protective position behind Tazuna.

"You feel that?" Zecromac questioned with kakashi stopping to listen, making the rest of team 7 turn in his direction in confusion, making Zecromac sniff the air before letting out an alligators rumble and hiss, cracking his neck in anticipation towards the puddle.

"I can smell you... both" Zecromac said before the puddle burst into smoke, showing two Kiri-nin with wrapping Zecromac with a chain while he simply grinned wider.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Anko was reading the scroll in confusion before she suddenly felt between her legs spasm, her body heated with a blush with her breathing heavy.

Feeling the sensation increase ferociously, yet feeling good as well *Duck Quack*.

back to team 7

"One down" the two rogue Kiri-nin declared before pulling the chain around Zecromac, expecting his body to be ripped to shreds, only to be shocked as he vanished into thin air, making the shinobi pale at the feeling of something behind them, making them both turn around to meet face to face with Zecromac, who held his face before ripping it open, showing nothing but a mass of screaming skulls, making them hug in fear while embracing each other before passing out in fear, making the skulls laugh evilly before reforming Zecromac's upper body, showing himself laughing hysterically before looking at the group.

"Let's tie them up for interrogation My treat" Zecromac said with another surge of blood lust

With Anko

it took Anko five minutes to regain control of her body, retreiving controlled breathing again with her relaxing in a bath, leaning back humbly before another surge of an orgasm erupted, with Anko biting her tongue to keep herself silent, it only lasted a second before the event subsided.

back to the team after an interrogation.

"So, you're after Tazuna under the employment of Zabuza momochi, wow" Zecromac said with Tazuna sighing in defeat as the two brothers went limp in a flurry of snores, making Zecromac approach before carrying the two under his arms, confusing the group.

"What, I have the feeling something will happen in the future" Zecromac said and right he was after coming towards a lake

with a non-menacing Mist over head.

"This mist doesn't look menacing at all" Naruto said sarcastically as the group sat on the boat, departing with Zecromac nodding to the sailor who left off, allowing the group to walk on before Zecromac and Naruto froze in alarm, turning to the right before Naruto threw a Shurikan, getting a small squeek from a bush, making Zecromac approach to show a deas rabbit with dark fur coat, making Zecromac hold it up hungrily, making Sakura pale as his lips melted away for his teeth to show, opening his mouth widely before eating the rabbit whole, munching on it casually before belching.

"*sigh* tasty" Zecromac said delightfully before Sakura shriecked.

"HOW COULD YOU EAT A RABBIT!?" Sakura screamed with Zecromac flinching, blinking tiredly at her tantrum before the banshee went silent as he clasped her mouth shut.

"Are you done?" Zecromac questioned with Sakura growing a vein before walking forwArd with Kakashi, making Zecromac sniff the air before following suit, not even a second did Zecromac shift his skin into organic armor, showing a skull over his face while his body was covered by bone like armor, turning to catch a large cleaver with no effort, making team 7 turn in surprise as a Shinobi landed on the hilt of the bade, staring down at Zecromac who laughed in a deep voice before throwing the blade into a tree, laughing louder with two scyhte's forming in his hands, his left eye pulsing with the Sharingan.

" **leave this to me, just stick to the side lines** " Zecromac said with a deep gutteral voice, unnerving Tazuna and Zabuza Momochi, making them both pale like a ghost.

making Zecromac roar before lunging forward towards the Missing-nin, who barely avoided being impaled by a scythe, leaping back at another swipe from the scythe, stepping back further before Zecromac vanished, making Zabuza relax before feeling his right shoulder grabbed, making him turn with frozen fear at the sudden burst of psychotic giggles, feeling his back hit a tree in a split second, holding his left abdomen before looking up in time to see a scythe flying toards his head, making his eyes shut with an audible "clunk" of wood and metal, opening his eyes to see the shaft of the scythe holding his neck against the tree, reachingup to attempt freeing himself before a foot held the shaft in place, making Zabuza look up to see the skeletal armor fade away into the shadows, showing a playful grin on Zecromac's face.

"Well, aren't you in a pickle Zabuza?" Zecromac questioned with a grin while holding Zabuza's cleaver over his shoulders.

"Well, damn" Zabuza said before Zecromac caught three Senbon aimed at Zabuza, shocking the missing-nin as the senbon were crushed,making Zecromac turn while sniffing the air, raising a confused eyebrow, searching the various treeline before resting on a figure on a tree branch, making Zecromac narrow his eyes as the figure flinched.

"You can come down now!" Naruto yelled as he stood beside his sensei, leaving Kakashi and his team mates to defend Tazuna, making said man gulp before the figure dropped down to show him wearing a blue kimono with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt with a mask.

"I mean no harm, I'm merely here for Zabuza-san" the hunter-nin said in a male impression a female would make, making Zecromac tilt his head with his lips growing back before stabbing the cleaver back into the ground.

"I'm not amused now, fine take em, I get the feeling he'd refuse my offer anyway" Zecromac said while walking towards the group, making Zecromac gulp as the scythe curved like a snake, pricking his neck which made Zabuza twitch.

leaving the two alone while walking across a small bridge before coming to a house, leaving Zecromac outside on watch duty, sitting on the roof.

Watching the night sky with him humming a toneless tune before freezing, leaning up from his temperary bed, scanning the surroundings before Naruto ran out from the house, holding an angered aura around his body, making Zecromac sigh before vanishing into the shadows, reappaering inside Naruto's minscape to show a saddened Rozu before she turned to Zecromac.

"A little runt named Inari said the forbidden words" Rozu said with Zecromac sighing, feeling Naruto going on a small rampage in a clearing, feeling his power used before he closed his eyes to see through naruto's, frowning as Naruto laid in the middle of clearing, surrounded by a destroyed clearing, sighing tiredly before he sensed a presence behind him, making Naruto shoot up with the person he sensed yelping femininely, making Naruto turn to see a girl with black hair flowing freely down her back, a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls that went to her ankles, while wearing light brown sandals on her feet, a basket in her left hand.

"Uh, sorry for startling you" Naruto said witha bow to the girl, making her blush with a step back, looking at his well developed body as he jumped to his feet, with Zecromac paying full attention to the duo.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in the forest at night?" Naruto questioned with Zecromac rolling his eyes.

"I was just collecting herbs for my companion, we're traveling and he's gotten ill from a snake bite" the girl said with Zecromac snapping his fingers in ankowledgement, speaking to Naruto from his mindscape, guiding him through which plants to gather for an antidote.

"That ones poisenous to the touch" Naruto said suddenly as the girl was in mid reach to a pink flower, making her pull her hand away gratefully for Naruto, making the two move to the sidelines to find flowers and plants, confusing the girl at his glazed look before picking various plants, handing them to her before she held a full basket, preparing to walk away before turning back to naruto.

"Do you have a special person?" the sudden question caused Naruto to stop still, hit face first with confusion with him looking down, smiling at the memory of Ano, Zecromac and himself eating at the mansion, than it moved to Hiruzen and himself eating Ramen with Iruka, than to Hinata and the moment he kissed Ino by accident.

"Yeah, I do have special people, my precious people I'd protect to my dying breath" Naruto said with Zecromac smiling genuinely before the girl giggled, smiling herself with a hint of jealousy, confusing him.

"Well, I'd better get back now, my colleague might be getting worse, I hope we meet again somewhere else, It was nice meeting you..." The girl said before Naruto introduced himself finally.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said with the girl blushing.

"Haku" the girl said with naruto kissing her hand which made her blush more before Haku turned to leave, stopping before speaking.

"Oh, also-" Haku said while turning to naruto.

"I'm a boy" this got the opposite reaction she was expecting, which was for Naruto to wipe his lips and tongue in disgust, only to be face to face with Zecromac who pointed an accusing finger at her face.

"You lie, I can smell the female hormones on you" Zecromac said with a british accent, making Naruto kick him away from the clearing with an annoyed look before turning to Haku.

"Just tell Zabuza we said Hi"

"And that Gato will betray you and the Demon brothers, also, are they still truamatized!" Zecromac yelled in the distance, making the two sweat drop before Haku held a Senbon to Naruto's neck, glaring at him before it softened with Haku unexpectedly kissing Naruto on the lips, leaving Via Shunshin, leaving a blushing Naruto before said boy sighed.

"Just like Ino, both beautiful" the boy said with Zecromac laughing in the distance having heard it from another clearing.

meanwhile

Haku entered the hideout with a heavy blush on her cheeks, ignoring the greeting from both Gozu and Meizu, watching her place the herbs ingredients on a bench before leaving into her room, leaving the two confused brothers before they shrugged and began making an antidote for Zabuza.

"what do you think happened to Haku?" Gozu questioned as he passed the herbal plants to Meizu, making his brother shrug before taking off his gasmask, showing a pout of confusion before Haku exited the room, blushing as she approached the two brothers.

"Are you okay Haku?" Meizu questioned before being nudged by his brother, smiling genuinely to Haku.

"I'm fine, just met one of the Konoha-nin, Naruto-kun" Haku said before clamping her mouth shut as Gozu and Meizu smirked with playful glee.

"So, the half blonde one similar to that creepy psycho" Gozu questioned with a shiver, making Meizu pat his shoulder in fear himself.

"Yes" Haku said in defeat before Meizu finished the herbal antidote, moving to the room Zabuza slept in to see said man sitting up with himself not looking so healthy, with the quick action medicine they gave hime before managed to slow the quick effect of the poison, which they later identified to be the venom of a Cobra, only reduced to slow acting, making the Missing-nin look up weakly before they applied the herbs to a tea pot, making a cup of herbal tea for Zabuza who drank it slowly yet carefully, feeling the antidotes effect minutes later much to they're relief, the silence was stopped however as Gozu and Meizu flew through the door of the room, making Haku take a fighting stance until she realized who it was due to the evil giggles and chuckle, making Zabuza wide eyed as Zecromac entered the room over the unconscious brothers, grinning evilly before dropping a scroll at they're feet, confusing the two as he left to the door which slammed shut behind him.

"That was unexpected" Zabuza said as Haku held the scroll, opening it to show one of Gato's top body guards heads with a face of extreme terror, making Zabuza and Haku gulp after Haku screamed softly while dropping the head on the floor, looking at the scroll again to see a note.

"I think you should read the note Zabuza-san" Haku said with a shiver as Zabuza took the note, taking another sip of the tea before spitting it out the window, where a loud "Hey" was heard which was Zecromac outside.

"He want's us... to join Konoha, wow he has some balls" Zabuza said with a shocked expression as he read on, turning to haku.

"He'll even go to Kiri to aid the rebellion, it even says that Yagura is in a genjutsu" Zabuza said, not knowing that somewhere else in Wave, a certain Tyrant was panicking after an alarm went off in his mansion, watching from a security camera as his guards and hired thugs were slaughtered by a Konoha-nin, who looked at the camera's with a look of bloodlust before crushing the camera, making each camera one by one break as his laugh echoed through the mansion, even into gato's safe room, making him look at the one showing his office in fear before the door opened, showing a thug slowly walking in before falling face down to show his back ripped open with now spine or ribcage, followed by Zecromac casually walking into the office, looking around with a grin, relaxing in confusion before approaching the desk, looking under it before pressing a button, showing a painting pop forward to show a large vualt, with Zecromac clapping with glee as heapproached, looking at it for a secon before ripping the door open and toss it into the wall behind him, embedding it in while he gawked at all the money, which he proceeded to store in a scroll before after a minute he turned to the wall the door was stuck in, making Gato's eyes widen in fear as he approached, knocking on the wall like a master theif before he himself heard the knock behind him, making Gato stifle a cry of fear before a hand shot out to his right, grabbing his face which forced him to look into the grinning face of Zecromac, who laughed evilly as the Turant screamed like a bitch.

it was the next day that Tazuna stood frozen at the specticle before him, which was Zecromac sitting beside Zabuza who had his arms crossed grudgingly while Gato hung upside down with his feet nialed together on the ground, with Haku jabbing his arms bloody, with the Tyrant's cries of pain gagged by a wet cloth.

"Zecromac, what the hell!?" Kakashi questioned in shock and fear at the condition gato was in, though Tazuna and Inari had a look of respect at Zecromac before tossing a scroll to naruto who caught it with a nod, turning to Tazuna.

"I believe this belongs to your country" Naruto said with Tazuna holding the scroll, looking at it in shock before going to the bridge.

four weeks later, the progression had gone faster for Tazuna, with the help of his would be assassin's, along with Zecromac and Naruto doing the heavier lifting, which shocked team 7 and the locals, making Zecromac place a metal beam down before sighing, rubbing his ear in boredom before turning to Zabuza who was carrying a load of wood, seeing Zecromac approach him made him stop in wait.

"Hey, Uh, are you ok with going to Konoha with Naruto, I have stuff to do in Kiri, so please, follow Naruto to Konoha, He'll explain to the Hokage, ciao" Zecromac said before vanishing into the shadows, shocking Zabuza in the process.

"HOW THE F&* DOES HE DO THAT!?" Zabuza yelled in vein

 **Thank you for reading and Please Review, I'm starting to become antisocial again but enjoy future chapters CIAO**


	4. Chapter 4

Eye of shadows

 **I've decided after the last chapters, I'm gonna add another Gender change, the person in question will be a surprise so go forth and read**

 **ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Zecromac walked happily towards Konoha, a smile on his face with a skip to his step, all the while smiling at the sound of a little girls giggling, making him look up to see a little girl, little over the age of nine laughing as he walked, making him smile with glee before leaping upward towards Konoha, making the girl Scream happily before he landed, leaping forward again with the giggling continued, making a figure following him sigh before shunshining after them.

half a mile later

The ground shook with the impact as Zecromac smiled with the girl giggling, making him stand up with the figure landing behind him, sighing in annoyance.

"You really can keep up Yagura" Zecromac said with a grin as the previous Mizukage sighing while following the two.

"Come on Yagu-chan!" the girl said with the frowning former Kage smiling genuinely before following.

"Alright Matsu hold on" Yagura said while running after the duo.

Konoha

Anko and Naruto sat at the kitchen table in silence, eating breakfast with Haku sitting beside Naruto while Zabuza sat reading a book, frowning at the contents within before Anko sighed in boredom, after the seal Zecromac put on her was taken off it was rather dull, with no feeling of nervousness of feeling it in public, even when Kurenai visited she was taken by surprise at a sudden outburst of profound and sexual screams, muffled by her arm over her mouth with the seal seen by Kurenai who had it removed by a professional, thus ending Anko's many hours and day of orgasm's.

her train of thought was halted however as the door to the mansion was opened, making everyone turn to see Kakashi walk in with Matsu on his shoulders, waving at the two with Matsu exploring the building with her eyes while Anko looked at her in confusion.

"Zecromac is back, with a now Genjutsu free Mizukage from Kiri" Kakashi said with Zabuza spitting out the contents of his tea over Naruto, looking at Kakashi in shock.

"So i was right, but who put him in the Genjutus in the first place?" Zabuza said with confusion on his face, making Naruto and Haku shrug with no answer before the doors opened again, this time showing Yagura dragging himself tiredly before falling face first onto the couch, making Zabuza running to the man, worry fully on his face while looking at the snoring form of Yagura, who was muttering incoherently about Roses and screaming banshee's.

meanwhile

"So let me get this straight" Zecromac said while standing before the council in annoyance, the little Uchiha didn't help either with his aura of arrogance, until Zecromac spoke again.

"You want me to ignore my students, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, just to train your pampered little brat for an uchiha for... what was it called... suck a fat one day?" Zecromac said with Sasuke activating his Sharingan angrilly, making Zecromac turn to him with his own sharingan, getting the arrogant brat to stand down in fear with the sight of the Sharingan morphing to the Mangekyo stage.

"That's what i thought brat, I'll only train those who aren't arrogant and have a stick shoved so far up they're ass they enjoy it, No offense Hyuga" Zecromac said with Hiashi narrowing his eyes before shrugging, uncharactistically before Sasuke spoke.

"Why are you focused one training my weak teammates, I'm an elite, You should feel honored to train me?" Sasuke said with Hiruzen glaring at the boy before said boy was flipped mid air upside down, followed by him being slammed into the floor with Tsume blushing with a feral grin as Zecromac stepped to Hiruzen's side.

"Can i kill him please, It'd be less annoying with him gone?" Zecromac said with Hiruzen pondering before kindly declining the offer, much to the civillians relief.

"Oh well, I'll just wait till he leaves Konoha for some pale assed pedophile" Zecromac said with said pale assed pedo sneezing in the land of rice paddies which will soon be named The land of sound.

"If that's all the wasted time you called me to waste I'll be on my way, I have a certain individual to help, Ciao" Zecromac said before vanishing into the shadows.

"HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!?"

at the mansion

 **LEMON WARNING, if you are under the age of whatever age you are do not read or you dislike sexual interactions with fictional characters and if you do, KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS TO YA-SELVES!**

Anko stood in the relaxing shower, her eyes closed with a content look on her features, her well developed body acting as a natural water fall for the water, her hair was flowing down her back, free from her pony tail while relaxing her muscles, stretching her right shoulder before feeling a hand tap her saidshoulder, making her turn around to see a human faced Zecromac smiling genuinely with his face wet from the water, making Anko smile before scowling, choking Zecromac while on top, making him gag before Anko stopped with Zecromac chuckling , it was until now Anko noticed his bare chest, making her turn to see his legs bare with scars like his chest, bite marks littering it downward before she was brought into a kiss, making her moan as they're tongues danced before they seperated with Anko gasping for air while Zecromac smiled genuinely.

"You really did scream did you?" Zecromac questioned before Anko brought her lips to his again, making his hands float up to his back, making Anko tingle at the feeling of something betwwen her but cheeks, making her inwardly grin as she reached down, making Zecromac grin before assistig her, lifting her up by the hips as she steadied his member, making her gasp as it slowly entered, with Anko's mouth salivatating in pleasure before kissing Zecromac, moving with a steady pace, making Ano moan softly before Zecromac grinned wider with an playful aura, leaving forward over Anko who looked up to see his eyes, gulping before he began shoving himself in further, with Anko biting her hand to stifle her cry of pleasure before Zecromac began thrusting, with Anko's eyes going dazed in pleasure with him quickening the pace, lifting her up for more leverage with his speed quickening again, with Anko screaming loudly after reaching her limit.

with Zecromac approaching his own which was with him releasing.

biting down onto Anko's neck with her groaning in pleasure with him still inside, making the two pant being spent, though Anko had other plans as she now sat above Zecromac whose back was against the floor, smirking happily.

 **Lemon ended, so please continue reading**

though not realising the other occupants heard the entire thing, with Naruto and Zabuza bearing a nosebleed with Haku blushing, Kakashi passed out and Yagura was still unconscious, making Zabuza slowly move to the front door before Zecromac was heard laughing perversively with Anko giggling from the bathroom up stairs.

"I'd say now is a good time to leave them be, I'm just gonna explore the village" Zabuza said before Yagura ran after him wide awake.

"Wait for me Nii-san" Yagura said with the two leaving Naruto and Haku with Kakashi who awoke from his nana nap before running off, leaving the two alone before leaving the mansion.

one month later

The members of team 7 sat as Kakashi and Zecromac stood before them, with Zecromac smiling proudly to Sakura's vast improvement beside Naruto, though Sasuke was... well... I don't know how to describe how annoying he is so continue.

"I would like to congradulate you all on your improvement, Sakura-" Kakashi was interrupted by Zecromac speaking wiping a tear away from his eye.

"You made a pyschopath proud" this retreived sweatdrops from Sakura and Naruto.

"Um... thank you sensei?" Sakura said with Zecromac hugging her like an older brother, making Naruto leap while shouting "DOGPILE!"

endless laughter from Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Zecromac ensured, leaving Sasuke alone with a scowl.

'Why is it he focuses more on those two weaklings than me, I'm an Elite, i deserve more training then the Dobe and harlot' Sasuke thought with his sharingan unconsciously activating before walking off, with Kakashi bidding him farewell before sending a clone after him, confusing Naruto and Sakura.

"What's up Kakashi sensei?" the two spoke in unison as Zecromac held out two petition forms for them, making Naruto excited.

"THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" Naruto shouted in excitement, making Zecromac leap into Kakashi's arms in a scooby doo manner, making Kakashi stumble before regaining balance, dropping Zecromac down while dusting himself off.

"You dick/Idiot" the two jonin said to each other out of friendship, with Sakura giggling at the two before the team meeting ended, with Naruto and sakura heading to Ichiraku's, meeting up with Ino and Hinata, both eating happily.

"So, did you two get promoted for the chunin exams?" Ino questioned with Naruto nodding with Sakura, it was that moment when she opened her mouth the four heard screaming with a shout

"I FOUND THE POTATOES!"

"Was that-?" Sakura spoke in confusion before being interrupted

"Sensei, yes" Naruto spoke with a sigh, making the others giggle before a man landed headfirst behind them, making them turn to see Zecromac stabbed into the ground like a sword, followed by Zabuza who landed with a crouch before yanking Zecromac out and run like a bat out of hell, followed by Kurenai and Kiba's sister Hana chasing after them.

"That was-" Sakura said

"unexpected" Naruto said with the pinkette growing a tick mark on her forehead.

"Will you stop doing that please!?" Sakura growled in annoyance, making the two other occupants giggle at the two before bidding them farewell, walking down the street before coming to a stop at the sight of Konohamaru being held by the scruff of his shoulder by a boy in a black body suit, wearing make up.

"You little punk, watchwhere your going!"

"Kankuro, we don't want to get noticed, put the kid down and lets go" the girl said before Kankuro had a clawed hand against his neck, making him pale at the sight of Zecromac grinning savagely.

"I'd put the kid down if i were you" Naruto said as he approached the four, making Zecromac grin wider with his eyes glowing menacingly, snapping his head to the tree to see Sasuke holding a rock in his hand before dropping down.

"So, are you all here for the Chunin exams?" Sasuke said with Zecromac still staring at the tree, his grin replaced by his human lips that were neutral, no grin or frown, that is until a presence was felt.

"Kankuro, put the child down, your a disgrace to our village" a girls voice spoke with Zecromac freezing like a statue as a girl with red hair fell down, a large gourd hanging from her back, fixing her hair to show the Kanji for love on her forehead, staring at Zecromac before turning to Naruto and Sasuke, giving Sakura a look with no emotion before speaking.

"What is your name, boy" the girl said with Sasuke growing arrogant with a smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, elite genin of tea-"

"She wasn't talking to you kid" Temari said with a glare that rivalled a certain sibling of Zecromac's, snapping out of his trance which was with him leaning back while looking aroud, rubbing his eyes like a minor migraine.

"The boy similar to him" the girl said while pointing to Zecromac, making Naruto chuckle nervously.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of Zecromac, the guy my hair resembles" Naruto said with Zecromac crossing his arms, nodding with respect to the girl who nodded back, showing a ghost of a smile.

"A pleasure my name is Sabaku no Hokori, these are my siblings, Kankuro and Temari, I apologise for my brother harming the grandson of the village" Hokori said witha bow, getting one from Zecromac and Naruto while Sakura nodded with a nervous smile before Hokori's siblings froze as Zecromac ruffled her hair, making Temari pale with Kankuro, expecting Sand to impale the man, only to be shocked as nothing happened, making Zecromac lean down to her eyelevel.

"Tell your mother if she does anything dangerous... I'll come in there myself and also, nice name Dust of the desert" Zecromac said, looking through Hokori, before his eyes softened.

"It was nice meeting you, now if you'll excuse us, we have people to fight and names to make, lets a go" Zecromac said before vanishing, with Naruto's hair growing before he and Sakura left with Konohamaru and his teammates.

bidding them good luck before team 7 entered the building, with Naruto leading before seeing a crowd of genin, making Naruto and Sakura walk by before turning to Sasuke, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Drop the Genjutsu, we're not weak and stupid" Sasuke said with Sakura and Naruto sighing, while the two occupants of Naruto's mindscape sighed in annoyance, with Zecromac holding his face in annoyance beside Rozu.

"And they call him a prodigy?" Rozu questioned.

'Tell me about it' Naruto thought before team 7 and the other genin went upstairs, not noticing a certain green spandex wearing teen watching them in question, the three stepped up the stairs tiredly with Sakura complaining to Sasuke about making things more difficult, with Sasuke scowling before seeing kakashi on the second floor, reading his Icha Icha book before spotting Naruto and the others, seeing Naruto's sharingan pulse before relaxing.

"I see Zeke is somewhere else, very well in that case, Good job getting here, I'm just here to wish you luck, so make me proud alright" Naruto grinned happily with a salute before the team entered, geeting the attention of the other occupants, emenating an aura of KI, making Sakura feel uneasy, making Zecromac from Naruto's mindscape grin.

"Naruto, let's show what happens when you threaten us" Zecromac said with Naruto grinning with his eyes closed, snapping them open for a blast of untamed KI roaring into the room, whispers of evil giggles and psychotic laughter echoing around, making a team from Kumo pale as a skull appeared before Naruto's face before vanishing with the KI, showing a grinning Naruto before team 7 entered, greeted by teams 10 and 8, with Kiba greeting Naruto.

"The groups back together, nice, its like one of those high school get togethers" Kiba said with Naruto smiling, it was this moment Ino jumped onto his back, making him chuckle before a throat was cleared, getting a snarl from Zecromac from within Naruto's mindscape.

"The snakes fuck buddy is here!" Zecromac screamed in anger, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto

'Whose this guy Sensei?' Naruto thought

"Orochimaru's gay boytoy, He screamed like a bitch after a session of torture with me, it was more fun becuase he kept healing" Zecromac grinned psychotically

"You all should be more quieter" a voice said with everyone turning to see a teen wearing glasses, grey hair,

"Who the heck are you four eyes?" Zecromac spoke with Naruto's mouth, surprising Naruto who kept it hidden.

"Me, I'm Kabuto Yakushi, proud genin of Konoha, though I'd look around you, this isn't your every day picnic" Kabuto said with the other teams turning to see the other villages teams glaring, avoiding looking towards Naruto and his teammates, though Sasuke being the arrogant fucker he is thought they were avoiding his eyes, that is until a girl from Kumo approached, showing a busty cleavage that may have rivaled Tsunade's, which made Naruto blush as Zecromac mentioned perverted words and actions, making Zecromac form his arm behind Naruto before shoving him forward towards the girl, making his face land between her cleavage much to her imbarrassment, the blush didn't help before Ino pulled Naruto back with him gasping for breath.

"I just discovered a man's favurite way to die" Naruto gasped with the girl glaring with a blush.

'Zeke what the heck!?' Naruto yelled within his mind, making Zecromac laugh with Naruto rubbing his eyes, not noticing the girl speak until he blocked out Zecromac.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto said with fear.

"If you like girls so much speak before diving head first" the girl said with her arms crossed uner her cleavage, making Zecromac appear beside the girl, turning to Naruto with a thumbs up.

"I APPROVE!" and with that he went back to Nauto's mindscape, with Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Horoki blush with the Kumo girl.

"My names Samui by the way, maybe when your heads not in the gutter we could hang out afterwards" the girl said with everyone looking at Naruto with either envy or anger at his luck.

"The perks of having me as a sensei" Zecromac said with pride before being kicked headfirst into the floorby Rozu.

"Anyway, since you've all gotten me in a good mood, I'll help you out with my ninja info cards" Kabuto said while bringing out a set of cards

"All you have to do is ask who you want info on, and I'll give it to you" Kabuto said with Sasuke stepping forth, an aura of arrogance.

"I want information on, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Horoki and Fukai Kizu" Sasuke ordered with Kabuto smirking.

"You know they're names, that's no fun" Kabuto said before bringing out three blank cards, confusing everyone before it showed the states of each character mentioned.

"Ok, first is Uzumaki Naruto, this is odd, says here he's apprenticed under the Kyoki no Kami, his teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno and, his sensei Fukai Kizu" Kabuto said

"Next is Sabaku no Hokori, her teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, she has completed 11 D-ran, 3 C-ranks, 2 B-ranks and, oh my, 3 A-ranks, all without a single scratchon his body" Kabuto said before his eyes sat upon the next card, the one of Fukai Kizu, his eyes widened in alarm as the stats sat maxed out, alarming Kabuto.

'WHAT, how can someone be all maxed, not even Orochimaru-sama has these stats, not even the kage' Kabuto looked up to Sasuke, smiling nervously.

"Uh, it appears that Fukai Kizu, is out of our leagues to defeat alone, it says on some countries he has a flee on sight order" Kabuto said with everyone but Naruto's eyes to widening, allowing Zecromac to appear behind Kabuto, grinning menacingly while leaving over Kabuto.

"You seem to have too much info boy, some of these are top secret" Zecromac whispered to Kabuto's ear, making the boy pale before a bang was heard from the chalk board, making everyone turn to see Ibiki.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS SIT DOWN, THE EXAMS HAVE BEGUN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chunin exams

 **I own nothing**

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, I AM YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE START OF THESE EXAMS, IF YOU OR ANYONE HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS, LEAVE NOW!" Ibiki said with his eye glaring at the genin.

"Very well, for this part you will not cheat, you will not speak you will not even breath" Ibiki said with a hint of KI leaking off him, though it was stopped however as Naruto grinned.

"When you are done, there will be a 10th question whether you answer it or not it is your choice, if you are caught cheating, you will be disqualified and banned from doing the chunin exams ever again" Ibiki said

"BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled with the other teams heads down, with Naruto struggling until a ghostly hand tapped the desk, making him move his eyes to see an apparition of Zecromac, making him grin before giving a signal for wait, allowing him to look at another genins test, scanning the answers before re-entering Naruto's mindscape.

"Alright, the answers are as followed-" Zecromac said with Naruto at the ready, smirking victoriously as the teams one by one were called out.

an hour later

"Alright pens down, the tenth question will now be said, but first i would like to know if you'd want to take it or not?" Ibiki said with few teams from the other villages held there hands up, the team with Samui sat with a bored expression from each member, watching the teams leaving before none else left.

"Anyone else want to leave?" no hands raised

"Then you all pass, congradulations" Ibiki said with Naruto throwing his test in the air with a laugh similar to Zecromac's, making Ibiki frown in worry, heck even Zecromac put him on edge.

"What about the question?" Kankuro questioned with a frown, also freaked out by Naruto.

"That was the question, a test for your resolve to take risks to become Chunin" his future monologue however was halted by a ball of cloth breaking through the window, unfurling to show the words, "The great sexy Mitarashi Anko" it was followed by the woman herself with her hair down, saluting happily.

"Welcome to the second stage of the exams brats!" Anko greeted before looking at the genin, turning to Ibiki with a frown.

"Ibiki, you slacking off or is Zecromac scarier now" Anko said with said man rolling his eyes.

"They just have more guts than last years, and you're early again" Ibiki said with Anko shrugging with a stick of Dango in her hand, eating it happily before jumping to the window.

"Follow me minions!" Anko said before Naruto leaped out another window after her, following her to the forest of death, feeling at home as the genin teams, followed by Zecromac appearing beside Anko who leaped into his arms lovingly, kissing his lips before turning to the teams.

"Welcome kiddies to the Forest of death, my home and play ground" Anko said before one of the genin spoke smugly, not even a second did a Kunai whip past them with a scratch on there cheek, followed by Anko standing behind the genin.

"You wont be talking all that smack afterwards, there are countless bodies buried here, who knows, you might actually see ghosts… or become one." Anko said before she saw Zecromac holding a scythe behind her, making her turn to see a Genin from Kuza leaning back with the tip of the scythe at her throat, holding the Kunai with her tongue, her really long creepy tongue.

"You dropped this Proctor-san" the genin said with the tongue extending to Anko who retreived the Kunai, vanishing to the top of the wire fence, watching Zecromac who glared at the genin.

"You smell of snakes" Zecromac said before vanishing himself back to Naruto's mindscape, leaving the "Genin" shocked.

'He isn't even an Inuzuka' the faker thought in panic.

"Now before you all enter this training ground, you should all fill in these forms so Konoha will not be responsible for you dying or being severely injured" Anko said before the team each retrieved a form, with Naruto drawing an evil smiley face

"I'll do it for the LOL's" Naruto said with Anko ruffling his hair before turning to the other teams.

"The purpose of this stage of the exams is to reach the center of the forest with both scrolls in the span of five days" Anko said before Choji screamed in terror.

"WHAT WILL WE DO FOR FOOD!?" Choji screamed with Anko wincing with a nervous yet evil smile.

"Than you better be ready to hunt for survival, that goes for all of you unless you brought rations, now get ready, for the next exam begins... NOW" and they're off, with Anko sitting down with a cup in her hand before Zecromac appeared behind her, kissing her neck lovingly before vanishing, leaving a worried Anko.

Team 7 ran for hours within the forest, with Zecromac moving ahead inan ethereal form seen only by Naruto, leading Naruto with team 7 following, stopping briefly in a crowd of bushs with Naruto sitting beside Zecromacs ghost form, both watching a team from Iwagakure, two males and one female, all three setting up traps with Zecromac growling with Naruto, followed by Sakura and Sasuke sitting to the left of Naruto before Naruto cupped his mouth, taking a deep breath before speaking, his voice coming from the opposite side of the clearing.

"Hey, Shit breath!?"

"What the-"the leader of the team turned in confusion before Sakura's voice came from the left.

"Over here *giggle*" Sakura spoke with the same motion as Naruto, both grinning evilly.

"Give us your scroll or else" Sasuke said from there position, confusing the iwa teams greatly before both Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"We'll carve off your skin"

"O-okay, take-" the leader of the group was silenced as they were sent flying by a horrendous gust of wind, making team 7 scowl in anger, mostly Zecromac.

"Orochimaru, run!" Zecromac said before Naruto rushed the opposite direction the wind attack came from, followed by the others until they came upon the corpses of the iwa team, making Naruto quickly search the bodies to find an earth scroll, sighing relief before he snapped up to see a blast of wind heading towards him.

"Oh SHIIIIIIIII-" Naruto said as he was sent flying by the gust of wind, leaving Sakura and Sasuke among the corpses before the Kusa-nin from the beginning landed behind them over a tree branch.

"Kukuku, Hello Sasuke-kun" a sick voice spoke with the two whipping around wind fear in they're eyes.

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Naruto shouted before hitting his back against a tree, turning it into splinters, making Naruto groan with his back on the floor before Zecromac stood over him with his arms crossed, slightly see through with a frown.

"You alright?" he waited for a few seconds before Naruto sat up with his back popping before he stood up straight, making Zecromac grin before his head snapped to the left before throwing Naruto forward, just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of a giant snake, hissing towards Naruto before it was slammed into the ground by two giant stone hands, making Zecromac cheer as a giant stepped out of the ground, showing roman armor with a hammer over his shoulders.

"Terragon, glad to see you again, where have you been?"

" **Eh, well you know saving innocence, killing those who defy good, the usual"** the giant spoke before turning to see Naruto stand up straight, cheering happily before the trio left towards Naruto's teammates.

arriving in time to see Orochimaru leaving a hickey on Sasuke's neck, making Zecromac and Naruto charge while Terragon went to Sakura's aid, shaking her shoulders before she span around in fear before seeing Terragon, looking towards Zecromac and Naruto while Sasuke fell down in pain and agony before falling unconscious with Zecromac sending Orochimaru flying out of the entirety of Konoha, making Zecromac spin to Sasuke and Sakura, rushing to her with Naruto, who retrieved a hug from a crying Sakura, allowing Terragon to leave.

the next day

The members of team 7 sat in a tree for rest, acting as a temporary home base with Sakura and Naruto sitting watch, with Zecromac watching in his ghost form, being the main scout with his arms crossed, looking at the surrounding clearing before his head snapped towards snapping twigs which showed a genin team from Otogakure, two male one female, making Zecromac's eyes widen as the female was backhanded by one of her teammates, making Zecromac turn to Naruto in alarm, making Naruto prepare, followed by Sakura just in time as the oto team landed, showing the female had recently wiped away tears, making Naruto and Sakura jump to there feet.

"We only came for the Uchiha, so hand him over" the leader said with Zecromac scowling from within Naruto's mindscape

"What do you want with the teme, not that i care just curious?" Naruto questioned with the mummy impersonator narrowing his eyes.

"Our leader wants him dead, so hand him over and you both will leave here alive, so move so we can finish our mission" the bandaged guy said with annoyance, making his female teammate hesitate before going into a fighting stance against Sakura, leaving Naruto against the two males.

the slouched over mummy spoke next, his right wrist raised to show a device.

"Zaku, keep my back covered" his teammate nodded before getting ready, an aura of smugness over his features.

"You'll need it" Naruto said before the boy aimed his right hand at him.

"Resonating echo drill!" Mummy boy declared before sending a blast of air at Naruto, who leaned back matrix style with Zecromac's aura keeping him from succumbing to the gravity, leaning forward onto his feet again to lunge towards the mummy guy, shimmering in and out of view until he was face to face with mummy boy, sending an uppercut to his face.

Sakura Haruno vs KIn tsuchi

The two only females of they're teams stared down each other, with Sakura cracking her fists in anticipation, making Kin gulp before showing a smirk, hiding her nervousness as she threw three senbon, one having a bell that rang, making Sakura go through hand signs.

"Earth style: Mud wall!" Sakura declared before a wall of stone erupted in front of her, followed by her rushing over it with a Kunai flying out of her hand, making Kin duck forward to avoid it, leaving to two in hand to hand combat, with Kin barely blocking Sakura's strikes before she spun around to deliver a sucker punch to Kin's jaw, knocking her to the floor and leaving Sakura the winner at the sight of an unconscious Kin.

Naruto vs Dosu and Zaku

Dosu was having a bad day, including Zaku, they're opponent just kept shimmering in and out of view before they're attacks could even land a hit, and they weren't fairing any better with themselves bruised and battered, both back to back with Naruto shimmering out of view constantly, one second he's in front of Dosu the next he's punching Zaku than himself, it wasn't getting better due to Naruto talking like he wasn't even moving.

"Have you tried watching my feet?" Naruto said with both looking down before both simultaneously feeling a knee to their faces, with a naruto clone dispelling as the real Naruto stood above, his arms crossed, smirking before dropping down with his fists clenched, making his clone punch both with an uppercut, forcing them both look up to be smashed to the ground which sent Zaku towards Sakura who had Kin tied up with Ninja wire, taking a fighting stance that he grinned towards after standing up.

"Of course that weak bitch would be beaten easily" Zaku spoke cruelly as Sakura scowled, clenching her fists with purple chakra shrouding her arms.

"So what your arms glow when angry, I'm not really impre-" Zaku was shut up as he felt a punch to his gut, making Sakura grin as he was sent flying towards a Dosu who was feeling a flurry of jabs before he stood weakly before being sent down by Zaku, both groaning in pain as Naruto and Sakura high fived, cheering while not noticing Zaku and Dosu eat chakra pills, feeling an adrenaline rush that they used to their advantage, charging at Sakura and Naruto.

"KID BEHIND YOU!" Zecromac shouted with Naruto turning around to feel a sucker punch by Dozu, making Naruto's ears ring while being beaten up by Doso, Sakura wasn't dealing any better before she was sent flying towards the tree an now conscious Sasuke stood, though his skin was covered by black fire like markings, making Sakura look up in shock at Sasuke.

"Sakura... who hurt you?" Frozen in shock she was unable to speak, making Zaku grin.

"I beat the little shit to the ground, what are you gonna do about it punk?" Zaku said smugly with Sasuke looking at him before in an instant his fist was having a blank conversation with Zaku's face, slamming him to the ground with Dosu turning in shock as Sasuke mercilessly held Zaku's right arm, flicking his grip hard enough a resounding crack was heard making Zaku scream in pain before being stomped into the ground, making Sasuke turn to Dosu who was in a Taijutsu stance, leaving Naruto on the ground wiping his bloody lip before his eyes landed on Sasuke.

"THE HICKEY'S ON!" Zecromac shouted within Naruto's mindscape, making him hold his head at the volume of the shout, missing Dosu be knocked to the floor, leaving Sasuke alone until he spotted Kin tied up, making him grin evilly as he approached, standing over her menacingly.

"Oh look, a whore, you'd be great for a sex toy" Sasuke said with Kin's eyes widening as she attempted to crawl away, only to be dragged back to Sasuke, who had an evil smile as he held her pants before feeling a knee to his face curtesy of Naruto, standing over Kin protectively, making the girl look at his scowl as Sasuke stood up.

"Just the person I wanted to fight, Lets settle this now Dobe, let us see who is worthy of being taught by a GOD!" Sasuke shouted before he and Naruto charged each other, leaving Sakura to help Kin from her bindings, allowing the girl to hug Sakura in fear as the two fought.

"Trying to rape a defenseless girl teme, how low have you dropped?" Naruto questioned as he blocked a kick from the Uchiha, feeling the ground crack with the shockwave as he sent his own, hitting Sasuke in the shoulder.

"She's a female, every female has no right of choice I've chosen her to bare my children to return my clan to its glory, so just stand back and let me have my fun DOBE!" Sasuke said before he was punched by another presence, making him turn to see Zecromac scowling angrily.

"Raping girls is what makes you unworthy of being my student, Naruto deserves it, you just can't seem to notice that can you" Zecromac said with his form relaxing with Sasuke scowling before smirking.

"If I'm so unworthy, what have you done, you've probably raped as many more girls and Kunoichi as a dog has" Sasuke said with Zecromac raising an eyebrow, inwardly raging at such disrespect the boy gave to others.

"Your mother was probably raped too, you just followed in your father's footsteps, raping girls just for your amusement, you probably raped a woman just so you could have a child"

the deafening silence made everyone nervous, with Zecromac's eyes shadowed over, with Naruto backing away at the sight of his sensei's fists shaking in anger, looking to Sasuke who had a triumphant grin on his face, his short lived arrogance however was killed at the sound of an empty chuckle from Zecromac, showing his eyes to both be sharingan, his right eyes sclera bleeding into black before his trademark grin became a savage scowl.

"I lost my loved ones to people as arrogant as you" the cold emotionless voice of Zecromac spoke with Full blown KI rushing out of his body, making Sasuke barely hold himself up with a strained gasp.

"You don't even know how I lost them?" again the voice was cold as Zecromac had his eyes closed, holding back his rare tears of pain before they shot open with both his eyes the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" **You don't know what I've lived through to make accusations boy!** " Zecromac said with two scythes forming in his hands, making Naruto panic.

"Sasuke run!" Naruto warned, not even seconds did an atmosphere of Killing Intent wash over them, the source leading to Zecromac whose form was twitching like a static charge, making Sasuke lose his smug attitude before throwing a Kunai at Zecromac, moving through his body before it was shrouded in shadows, making a mouth laughing with white orbs for the eyes, making Zecromac lean back before letting out a wave of uncontrolled rage, making Sasuke bolt away in fear.

" **Run little Uchiha, HAHAHAHA, cause I want TO RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING FLESH!** " Zecromac roared angrily before lunging after the Genin, leaving behind Naruto and Sakura with a fear induced Kin.

"This isn't gonna end well" Sakura said with Kin hugging her tighter.

Sasuke

He had to run, the entity chasing him acting more like a wild animal than human, the laughing not helping him one bit, throwing Kunai at his chaser, not even getting a reaction from Zecromc who laughed even louder if it was possible, ripping through a tree with the severed trunk over Sasuke, knocking down a row of trees which he leaped over, looking back to see Zecromac plow through them like they were thin paper, tossing a tree at Sasuke which he barely avoided, making him hold on as it flew through the forest before landing before another team of Genin, making Sasuke look back to see trees flying upward, making him run past the genin team who blinked in confusion, turning to see Zecromac bust through a tree with a Roar of laughter, viciously beating the genin before rushing after Sasuke, only to run past a tree which said douchebag hid behind, walking backwards at the sounds of screams in Zecromac's direction before he turned and ran towards the tower in the forest.

Zecromac

He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill everything, already over the edge of bloodlust as he ripped trees and genins from the ground, leaving the Genins unharmed due to them not being his target, roaring again to the sky in rage, his target long gone from his enraged grasp.

it was at this moment that a voice spoke behind Zecromac, making his head snap around to see Anko, looking at him in fear, which increased as Zecromac turned fully to her, making her hold back her fear as Zecromac approached, growling like an animal before sniffing her scent, relaxing somewhat before ANBU appeared behind Anko, with the bestial Zecromac falling to his knees with his right eye crying, his arms embracing her while allowing Anko to see a man holding Zecromac's shoulder with a worried look before Zecromac vanished with a swirl, allowing the man to look to Ano.

"My name is Puraido"

Sasuke arrived panting at the tower, all trace of the Curse seal gone due to his fear, opening theentrance doors to feel a sucker punch to the face by Naruto who had an enraged face.

"You dirty Fucker!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke fell onto the floor, just as team 8 and 10 arrived with Sasuke standing up with a scowl.

"Don't you dare touch me DOBE, you aren't worth my time fig-" Again Naruto slammed him into the ground, showing both his eyes red with slits present, a ferocious look on his features before a hand held him back, making his head snap to see the same Samurai Anko met, his eyes looking worriedly like a father, shaking his head with his fire slowly following the motion.

"There is no need to waste your strength on this stain of arrogance" The man said with Naruto's eyes returning to their cerulean blue, panting heavily with him being guided back inside, making Sasuke scowl before making hand-signs.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " Sasuke shouted angrily before sending a ball of fire from his mouth towards the Samurai and Naruto, not even getting a reaction as before the fire could even make contact shrunk into the size of a baseball, making the samurai turn and catch it, analyzing it before sending it towards Sasuke, making it tripled in size with Sasuke paling before it was brought to a halt, sliced in two by the mans blade, sheathing it with care while glaring at Sasuke.

"Arrogance will get you killed boy, so learn with whatever mind is left and never do that again" and with that the man turned to the tower, followed by teams 8 and 10, getting a disappointed look from everyone, leaving a beyond enraged Sasuke outside.

one week later

"Now, since my brother Zecromac is in need of a break, I will be your temporary Assistant Jonin, you may refer to me as Pyron, Kaien Shiba, Puraido or Fuyu Inferuno, whichever you wish, I specialize in Kenjutsu, Katon techniques, drinking herbal tea, my likings would be caring for lion cubs, caring for my blade and proving which is which, like the scroll and Kunai theory, my disliking's are Uchiha, arrogant adults and power hungry fools, my dreams for the future have already been made reality" Puraido said with both Naruto and Sakura, nodding with smiles before they left the room, with Puraido following to the small area resembling a dojo, grey tiled floors with scaffolding above where all the students and Sensei's stood, looking up towards a booth where the Hokage sat above on.

"First i must congratulate you all on passing the second stage of the exams-" Hiruzen said with most of the genin smirking arrogantly mainly Sasuke who continued sending glares to the back of Puraido's head, making him fall onto his back at the sudden flash of the tip of a O-katana at his neck, making Puraido sheath with care before turning back to The hokage with his arms crossed.

"Now-" Hiruzen said before a team of Genin ran panting, one female and the other two male, looking up to show Bright orange eyes with mint green hair, making Naruto blush before turning forward.

Allowing Hiruzen to speak until once again a shinobi interrupted him kindly

"If i may continue Hokage-sama" the jonin spoke with respect as Hiruzen nodded with himself sitting down

"My name is Gekko Hayate, I will act as your proctor in this stage of the exams, Before we begin we will need to have Preliminary matches" Hayate said with Puraido paying full attention.

"What do you mean Preliminary matches?" Kiba questioned with Akamaru yipping

"We weren't expecting this many genin to pass this part of the exams, so we have to thin out the contestants, during the third exams you will be assessed thoroughly by Nobles, who don't like wasted time" Hayate said with the genin speaking amongst themselves before someone spoke.

"Why should we risk doing this then!?"

"Because it is a substitute for war amongst the villages, sure you will prove your skill of promotion, it has a sinister twist beneath" Puraido said with his arms crossed with a bored look, looking the arena below with interest.

"Before we begin, The rules will be simple, these will be one on one matches, the screen above will choose who goes against who, whoever wins that round will proceed to the final stage of the exams, the goal is to incapacitate, knock out or kill your opponent, if you would like to drop out now, raise your hand" Hayate said with Kabuto and one of the members of the late team, followed by Kin, Sakura and Ino who stood worriedly beside said girl, which allowed them to leave with Sakura and Ino guiding a scared Kin to the hospital, leaving Naruto worried with Puraido who in a split second held a hand belonging to a very curious girl making the green haired girl look at Puraido in shock at the sight of his fiery hair.

making her mind go into overdrive in confusion until Hayate spoke loudly with Puraido releasing her with a chuckle.

"May Uzumaki Naruto and Misumi Tsurugi step onto the arena" Hayate said before Naruto vanished into small sparks of fire before reappearing at the fighting ground, showing his hair a now fiery mane, similar eyes to Puraido who stood in silence as the girl stood next to him, watching the match expectantly.

"He stands no chance against this guy" a girl said with confidence... until it was shot down by Puraido's chortle.

"I wouldn't be so sure, because my brother's about to return" Puraido said with the green haired and panda girl look at him oddly as he looked towards the Hokage, spotting most of the clan heirs, with Tsume Inuzuka watching intently.

it was at this moment his hair returned to the similarity to Zecromacs.

'Naruto, can you hear me' the voice of Zecromac startled Naruto as he stood against his opponant, smirking as he spoke back.

'Zeke, where have you been after chasing the coward?' Naruto thought with the sounds of a giggle and a laugh from Rozu and Zecromac respectively.

'I went over the edge than normal, but I'm good so lets try that Jutsu you and i were working on' Zecromac said with his own grin widening as Hayate called the match, with Misumi lunging forward for the kill, not noticing Naruto weave through hands signs as he became a human hose.

" **NINJUTSU: Seishin-tekina gaikan!** ( spiritual appearance)" Naruto declared before he was struck by Misumi in the chest, causing Naruto to explode into spoke, growing large from the impact, shrouding over Misumi with everyone unable to see in the smoke cloud, hearing a weak scream of panic before Misumi flew out of the cloud with his right arm bleeding with his wrist at an odd angle, making everyone turn to see Zecromac walking forward, though it wasn't Zecromac due to the presence of the six whisker marks and Blood red slitted eyes.

"Whoa, it actually worked" the being spoke with a mixture of Naruto and Zecromac's voices, sounding like a lion growling with a wolf, making the transformed Naruto look back to Misumi to see him pop his hand back into place with a wince, glaring at Naruto enraged.

"Give up now you little brat " Misumi said before rushing forward, making Naruto grin before sinking into his own shadows, rising from the ground behind Mizumi with his own Mangekyo Sharingan active, making a hand sign with a wider grin.

"Tsukuyomi!" Naruto again declared before the world around Misumi erupted with screams of pain and agony with shadow figures standing around him like TV's on static **(Just imagine the figures when in Limbo in DMC)** ,leaving Misumi in a temporary madness, this action was followed by Naruto punching him as he was stunned, trying to ignore the evil laughter around him, blocking a strike only for it to faze through him, feeling the blow next hit him square in the face, making him stumble back with his bottom lip bleeding before he was sent face first into the ground, snapping him out of the genjutsu with Naruto standing calmly five feet away, a playful grin over his features with his eyes narrowing playfully, with a hint of evil intent.

Making a come at me bro Motion before Misumi lunged, followed by his body bending at unknown angles before his hands rested around naruto's neck, getting no reaction from said teen who merely sat his gaze onto Misumi, who smirked victoriously.

"Give up now you little shit, I have you trapped"

Still no reaction, with Fu looking worried until she spotted a grin, making her blink as Naruto's left arm ripped itself to freedom before grabbing Misumi's neck, slamming him into the ground with a web of cracks under him, coughing up a small amount of blood while looking up towards Naruto.

"You little… s-shit" a punch to the face was all it took for Misumi to shut up, or was it because he fell onto his back fully asleep, both nostrils bleeding with Naruto's features relaxing to normal, getting cheers from his fellow genin but nothing from the arrogant Uchiha who merely scoffed.

making Horoki blush with respect with the mint haired girl, who also cheered by clapping, while Samui smiled.

"Winner by knockout Uzumaki Naruto" Hayate said before Zecromac appeared beside Puraido who patted his head in a brotherly way, making Zecromac grin before Anko jumped onto his back lovingly, much to the jealousy of a Tsume Inuzuka, hiding it well from the others but Zecromac and Puraido, making said samurai sigh with Zecromac looking sheepish at the scent of hormones from Tsume.

it was as Naruto leaped up to the cat walk that the mint haired girl approached, blushing slightly as Naruto turned to her.

"H-hi, I'm Fu, nice job fighting the wierdo" the girl said nervously with Naruto laughing softly while scratching the back of his head, not really knowing how to respond to that before Zecromac patted his back... to hard to be exact because the force made Naruto stumble forward towards Fu.

"Smoochy smooch" Zecromac laughed as Naruto and Fu separated with an intense blush, both glaring at Zecromac, who was at the moment being scolded by Puraido.

"Do you have to make me embarrassed in public?" Naruto questioned in annoyance, making Zecromac chuckle as the match ended, with Sasuke Uchiha standing over a charred corpse of a Yoroi Akadō, showing an arrogant smile on Sasuke's face before Puraido landed beside Akadō, reaching down before his right hand erupted into blue flames, seeping into the wounds before they healed the second a pained gasp was heard, allowing Puraido to signal for the medics, getting a praise from the man who gained a curt nod from Puraido, making Sasuke scoff as he left with a disappointed Kakashi.

Followed by Tenten and Temari's match, it ended cruelly for Tenten

The next match was Kiba against Fu, with Naruto watching intently with a worried look, only to have it dissipate as Fu smirked.

"Hajime!" it took a split second for Kiba to lean back to avoid a fist downward, making Fu punch the ground which shook with the excess force baring down, making Kiba and Akamaru pale before being forced to leap back to avoid the follow up kick, shattering the ground to make a crater, showing a smirking Fu who suddenly stood beside Kiba, punching Kiba in the stomach before he was sent flying, with Fu catching Akamaru in mid-air before softly petting it before pressing one of the canines nerves which resulted with said dog falling asleep softly.

Making Fu look to Kiba to see him also snoring due to his head colliding with the wall.

"Winner by Knock out, Fu of Takigakure" Hayate said with Zecromac and Puraido clapping beside Naruto, who made Fu blush softly before she joined the trio, making Zecromac hold out a stick of Dango for her, making Fu reach until his hand was severed by an angry Anko who sat on his shoulders eating said Dango, making everyone present aside from those who knew Zecromac, eyes widen as the limb broke away into ash before reforming a hand on the stump.

Just before the next match was called.

"May Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga step onto the match" Hayate requested with Zecromac looking worried until he spotted Puraido sighing, making Hinata walk onto the match against her cousin, looking worried while Neji had no emotion on his face.

"Give up now Hinata-sama, a failure like you has no chance against me" Neji said with the heiress flinching at his words before he continued.

"Fate has no use for weaklings, you do not even know how to fight, you're a failure at being a shinobi, you even fail as being a Hyuga, you don't deserve to be the head of the Hyuga clan… you are too weak" Neji said with Hinata on the verge of giving up until Zecromac laughed loudly, making them turn to him and Naruto.

"Too weak, Ha, you just as arrogant as the Uchiha, GET THAT STICK OUT YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Zecromac said before laughing the rest, making Naruto nod towards Hinata who blushed before hiding a smile, getting into the Hyuga clans fighting stance while Neji scowled.

Making Hayate look between the two before signalling the match.

"Hajime!" the two charged forward, trading blows with blows, it was all excellent until Neji began to gain the upper hand, striking Hinata in the stomach with her eyes widening as he struck her arms until he sent her flying with a kick, making Naruto scowl as Hinata stopped before weakly standing up, coughing up blood before staring towards Neji, who stood in victory.

"Proctor, call the match, her tenketsu points are closed" Neji said before being forced to duck under a high kick, giving him a clear shot of Hinata's chest, aiming for the heart until his hand was deflected by an unseen force, though the force sent Hinata skidding back on the ball of her feet before stopping, clutching where the last hit was in pain.

"If I'm weak, than why am I still standing, it is you who is more weak because you fight for something non-existant" Hinata said with Neji seeing red in rage before lunging toward his cousin, intent on killing her until he sent his right palm forward, it was at that moment Zecromac stood between Hinata and Neji, allowing Hinata to fall to her knees in pain, causing Naruto to drop down to her side in worry, making Neji see the blood flowing from the wound he inflicted before his wrist was grabbed, making him gasp in pain at the sudden crushing sensation Zecromac gave.

"The match was called, boy, start listening to common sense than hatred and you might live longer" Zecromac said before shoving the Hyuga prodigy back, tripping him over while turning to a coughing Hinata as Puraido was busy healing her wounds as Neji continued speaking.

"Whats the point of healing a weak-" he was shut up however as a female clamped his mouth shut tightly, making him look to see a Kurenai look alike, only she had silver hair, an almost pale skin tone with leather armor, smiling a menacingly sweet smile that made Neji's fear instincts appear.

"She deserves to be healed at the moment, not underminded by pathetic family role models" the woman turned to glare at Hiashi, who gulped before Neji was thrown onto the upper balcony with his team, allowing the group to leave with Hinata as the matchs continued.

"Aeron, its good you're here" Puraido said with the woman shrugging with a smile before dragging the two into a brotherly hug, putting Zecromac in a choke hold and Puraido holding her arm around his neck with his arms crossed, not noticing Kabuto watching from the shadows

'They're very interesting, all of there skills are maxxed out' Kabuto thought before running off.

followed by the groups gaining a month long break for the finals.

(The match ups will be like canon, but Sasuke will be up against Naruto)

the next day

Puraido stood at the sidelines to a training ground, a wooden hakama at his side while Naruto stood against a human lion, also holding a wooden Hakama as the two clashed, with the lion growling with a smirk with Naruto before shoving away from each other, grinning triumphantly before the lion sheathed his weapon, followed by Naruto before they both bowed as the lion broke away in to flames, flowing into Puraido's Katana.

"Very well done Naruto, you lasted for a new record offive hours successfully wounding your opponant while only gaining a scratch, I'm quite proud" Puraido said as Aeron sat on the sidelines with Haku and Zabuza, who ordered Dozu and Heizo to spar at another training ground, which a few minutes later did Ino, Hinata and a crutch bounded Samui approach, watching in silence before Naruto smirked at the sight of the two blondes, getting a wave before the trio left, leaving the two gods before they turned to see a silver haired look alike of Naruto, wearing the bottom half of a samurai suit while his upper body sported metallic armor with the speakers of a stereo, his helmet in his left hand while his right combed back his hair, looking up to show cerulean blue.

"Wakai" Puraido greeted with a nod, getting one from Wakai who smirked towards Zecromac beside Zabuza, both cleaning they're weapons in a conversation, until Zecromac felt a force smack his face lightly, making him look up to see Wakai shrug with a friendly smile.

"Yo, Ultan or whatever name you're going by when did you get back?" Zecromac questioned happily as he approached with Zabuza following in silence due to his eyes locked onto the large cleaver on Wakai's back.

"An hour ago, why?" Wakai questioned with Zecromac going serious.

"Because I can sense two foreign chakra heading towards Naruto" Zecromac said before bursting into a sprint beside Wakai, both in panic mode as they rushed through the streets, making everyone watch them in shock at the speed before they came to a clearing, seeing a panting Kurenai and Kakashi, both glaring towards two men in black cloaks with red clouds.

unnoticed with Wakai becoming a blur of speed, leaving behind a small trail of neon blue.

"Does anyone hear that?" one of the two guys questioned in confusion, making everyone, even Kurenai and Kakashi listen before hearing a voice in the distance fading in.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" it was at that moment Wakai appeared with both his feet smashing into the shorter ones face, sending him into the wall while Zecromac ran to Kakashi and Kurenai, with Kurenai leaning against Kakashi... who looked quite protective.

"Get somewhere safe, we'll handle these two" Zecromac said beforekakashi liftedKurenai bridal style before shunshining away, making Zecromac turn in time to leap upwardto avoid a torrent of threads, leading to Kakuzu who had an annoyed look on his face, feeling it disappear at the sight of Hidan smashing from above, followed by Wakai landing with a Razengan in both hads, clenching his hands into fists which caused the Razengan's to grow in size.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kakuzu questioned with wakai turning to Zecromac beside him, smirking evilly before they punched fists, simultaneously entering the Jinchuruki's chakra cloak, only Wakai had nine and Zecromac had TEN TAILS!. Wakai was a light gray with red outline while Zecromac was pitch black with gray outlines, both smirking evilly, and that is a scary sight to see.

"What the-" Kakuzu said before he was sent flying by the duo's fists, making him skid on his back, sooner joined by Hidan who looked worser than Kakuzu, getting up weakly with a grunt.

"You'll be a perfect sacrifice to Jashin" Hidan said with a maniac smirk, getting a confused look from Wakai and Zecromac before they both laughed, wakai leaning against Zecromac before they stopped with little giggles.

" **Jashin, hahha, why would you pray to that lunatic** " Zecromac laughed evilly, making Hidan scowl before charging forward, three bladed scythe in hand, making Wakai jump away while Zecromac merely stood, his demonic smile growing wider.

Seeing the smirk on Hidan's face before he was swiped through his abdomen, letting Hidan skid into a circle while licking the blade bairing blood.

Not noticing the three black masses above before he simply smirked as the beams from above crashed down onto Hidan, making Zecromac erupt into flames while dropping to his knees, it was at that moment the clan heads arrived, gasping at the sight of Zecromac sitting with the small powered aftershock, making Kakuzu sigh as his masks returned to his back before being sent flying towards Hidan who flinched as he also was slammed into the ground, leaving Wakai in his Jinchuruki state before he turned to see Zecromac shed the charred skin of the cloak, smiling wider as Hidan had wide eyes.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING!?" Hidan shouted with Zecromac smirking before vanishing into shadows, reappearing behind Hidan with his hand grabbing his left shoulder, making Hidan spin witha look of actual horror at the sight of an actual skull with two horns, hitching his breath as Zecromac's fist blew him to pieces, leaving a shocked Kakuzu before he was empailed by Wakai's cleaver, also returning to his human state, watching Zecromac whip the blood off of himself with a certain Inuzuka head blushing with her right hand drifting between her legs before shaking her thoughts with deeper blush.

allowing the clan heads to stand over a trapped and annoyed Kakuzu.

"Now, you're going to tell everyone what your after" Wakai said with his mask forming a sick smile.

"I was sent here, for the Schibi Jinchuruki, my other comrades are after the Kyubi Jinchuruki" Kakuzu said before the cleaver was ripped out of him, putting him on his feet before being hit like a gold ball.

"Four!" Wakai cheeredwith his mask smiling, turning to the clan heads for the face to gain a panic look.

"I'm just visiting" Wakai said with his arms up in surrender before Tsume grabbed Zecromac and shunshined, confusing Wakai as Inoichi burst out laughing.

"- Oh, he's in for a night" Inoichi chuckled softly while wiping a tear.

 **Thank you for reading, I must apologise for the long wait for chapters but I've been busy with a few things, still am but feel free to wait for more chapters, ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT WITH ZEKE!?" the outburst of Naruto shook the very foundation of the manor the three lived in, which was Anko in a flinching motion at the kitchen table with Naruto's hands slammed onto the table, not in anger but down right shock, with Anko relaxing.

"Tsume-sama asked to share, she smells him as an Alpha, I see him as a... perfect father for a child" Anko said with Naruto choking on a glass of water after his outburst, followed by Anko scowling as she threw a paper towel on his face.

"Clean that up young man!" the woman ordered with Naruto instantly cleaning the liquid, with Anko eating five sticks of Dango with melted chocolate, allowing Naruto to stand up with a knowing look.

"Have you told him yet?" Naruto questioned with Anko freezing up, eyes wide before looking down nervously.

"I was actually going to tell him after you became Chunin" Anko said quietly, it was that moment Wakai and Puraido entered the building, both with tired expressions before falling to the floor in exhuastion, a special case for Wakai since he has endless stamina, whichwas proven as he instantly stood up with a stretch.

"Congradulations, so, is he at the Inuzuka compound right now?" Wakai questioned with Anko nodding.

"Are you at least a bit worried?" Naruto said with a worried look, making Puraido chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about, Zecromac has been in this situation more than a mortals entire life span" were his words before drifting back to sleep, making Naruto and Wakai sigh in annoyance.

"Since them two are busy, I'll teach you a few of my techniques, but first a present" Wakai said before taking the face plate of his mask off, showing a more robotic face with ovals over the eyes, showing bright blue orbs as his eyes, holding it out to Naruto who held it with care, looking up to Wakai with an excited smile.

"With that mask, you'll be able to move, react and attack like me, so don't be alarmed when everything stops like a statue, that's just you moving quicker, now come on, let's go to the training grounds!" Wakai cheered as Naruto ran after him, leaving Puraido alone on the couch before Anko spoke too sweatly.

"Can you go buy me a basket of chocolate please?" Anko said with Puraido jumping to his feet with new energy

"It shall be done your highness!" Puraido yelled with a salute before rushing out the entrance, just as Haku walked out of her room yawning, with Naruto's jacket over her shoulders, making Anko smile teasingly, which Haku blushed deeply towards at the voice of Ino from the room.

"Hope he used protection" Anko laughed loudly much to the girls Ire.

Inuzuka compound

"You really are an Alpha" Tsume panted as she dropped to Zecromac's side, who at the moment had a look of excitement, confusion and maybe a bit of shame for being taken by a girl, though it had a bit of kinkiness he had to admit which was

"You learn a thing or two" he quietly said before turning to Tsume.

"And you and Anko spoke about this?" Zecromac questioned with a hint of panic in his voice as the Inuzuka head smirked.

"Yes, in fact she offered it before i spoke" Tsume said with a seductive glee which made Zecromac sit up while rubbing his eyes.

"Why is it I always get in this mess?" Zecromac sighed tiredly, seconds before the door opened with an ANBU stopping mid-step, looking at the two in silent before snorting with a feminine giggle.

"Hana, knock first!" Tsume yelled with the ANBU standing straight.

"Sorry mom, but the Council wishes to see you, and Zecromac" Hana said with a nervous demeanor as Zecromac stood tall, not even caring for his decency before his body manifested clothing from shadows, allowing him to adjust a boot on his left foot before waiting at the door.

"well, come on, we've got people to annoy and possibly kill if what my gut says is true" Zecromac said with Tsume covering herself with the nearly torn blanket, which made her pout in annoyance.

"That was all you by the way" Zecromac said before closing the door, giggling childishly behind it, leaving the mother and Daughter until Hana spoke.

"I approve"

The council chambers

"He must be executed!" a fat man yelled in outrage, with Hiruzen groaning tiredly at the civilians unwanted anger, which was driving the clan heads up the wall, it was a few more minutes of pointless yelling for blood did the doors fly off there hinges, making it go silent while Zecromac calmly entered with Tsume beside him, allowing her to walk to her seat between Chouza and Inoichi, both noticing the satisfied aura on Tsume, which made Inoichi stifle a laugh, much to everyone's ire.

"Now, care to explain WHY, I've been called here pointlessly?" Zecromac questioned with no care, making the civilians livid.

"Pointless?. You're here to answer for a crime against Uchiha-sama, he stated you tried to Rape a Oto-ni-" the man said before in an instant he was held up by the throat by an enraged Zecromac, an actual scowl on his face as Sasuke, who was silently present paled

"I am not low en **ough to commit such atrocious acts of self-pleasuring, nor am I weak like your little pampered boy toy**!" Zecromac said with anger, both eyes becoming sky blue as shadows shrouded his form, making Sasuke pale before it burst like a bubble, showing Zecromac to be in Armor, spiked helmet, shoulders, finger tips, a soft blood red glow was seen between the joints, followed by the left shoulder spikes growing with sicken cracks and pops like a bone, letting Zecromac growl demonically until Hiruzen spoke.

"Zecromac, put down the fool, he isn't worth it" Hiruzen said sternly with Zecromac staring at him like a hawk before dropping the man on the table, stomping his knee cap while stepping off the table, not even bothering to release the armor with his arms crossed, glaring angrily towards Sasuke who paled.

" **Carry on so I can leave this little pathetic excuse of a council, no offense to the shinobi side, you're all good if you care for family** " Zecromac said with a dark undertone in his voice, making the civilians pale yet seethe, in silence, followed by the council fearfully telling Sasuke's report, which was of him trying his best to stop Zecromac from molesting Kin, leading him away from the others, that part was true, only he forgot to mention fleeing to the tower like a weak little coward.

To say the least Zecromac for the first time in a million years… was beyond the term seething inside, you can basically feel the KI being held back barely, his eyes staring deeply into Sasuke's soul, wanting nothing but to see blood leaving the brats lifeless corpse, until an evil idea came to Zecromac's eyes.

" **You all remember the question you asked me**?" Zecromac questioned with everyone halting their private discussions, ln fact, all eyes were on him with curiosity, with Sasuke paying full attention, though feeling a ghost of a shiver down his back.

"Is it the one about the sharingan?" Danzo spoke from the sidelines, making Zecromac purr like a lion in acceptance before it became a primal growl.

" **I forgot to mention, that we gods, have full jurisdiction to travel parallel worlds** , **we happened to find one before coming to this one, which was the birth place of one of our siblings** " Zecromac said with the council paying even more attention now that Zecromac was telling something of his past.

" **My sibling, which you probably already met, Wakai, he was a Leaf shinobi-** the civilians all looked proud- **his name was a name you all spat on because he brought back this poor excuse of a human** "

It was this part of information that confused the civilians, with Zecromac smirking under the helmet.

"What was his name?" a panicky civilian spoke while leaning over the table, making the other civilians yelling or begging for the answer until Zecromac chuckled.

" **His name, was Uzumaki Naruto** " Silence, just deafening silence, making the civilians prepare to speak until they were suffocated by a full blast of old untamed vicious Killer Intent, all emanating from Zecromac.

" **IF YOU ALL EVEN THINK OF TREATING MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THE WAY YOU TREATED HIM THERE, I'LL PERSONALLY SLUAGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU LIKE WE DID IN THAT WORLD, AND TO ANSWER THE FULL STORY OF THE SHARINGAN, HAHHAHAHA, I KILLED YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA MYSELF, HIS SCREAMS WERE LIKE A BLIND LULLABY HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"**

"That was a bit too far" a voice spoke from beside Hiruzen, making everyone turn to see Wakai with his arms crossed, turning to Sasuke with a mock Salute cheerfully before flipping the bird, turning to Zecromac seriously.

"You could have waited for me to get here before telling the story" that sentence merely shrugged with no care while Sasuke stared blankly.

"It was also Sasuke that killed me" Wakai said with Sasuke inwardly proud of himself until one of the civilians spoke.

"Which also caused our Pariah to become one with Kami, damn I'm a fool"

"Glad to know someone's grown a brain, The Gaki's training is at fifty percent, He's almost on par with me in speed and strength, he just needs to know how to multi task" Wakai said with his arms crossed towards Zecromac, getting a nod.

With Naruto, training ground 44

Naruto, was panting tiredly, becomes right now he was experiencing the curse… of Fangirls, to make it more humoring, was that even with his new speed, they still kept up with him.

He was almost to the front door of his mansion did he see a table fly out the window, making him duck in time to see Zabuza holding on for dear life, seconds before Haku and the others land on top of Zabuza, making him twitch in pain due to the weight, with Haku and Ino on top, no sexual inuendo intended.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, and hey Ino, Haku" Naruto yelled before speaking to said girls, with Zabuza glaring at him if he could due to a foot being on his face until the two girls jumped off, hugging both of Naruto's arms fearfully at the sight of a cranky Anko dragging a limp Puraido behind her, throwing him onto his feet.

"GET ME MORE FOOD!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE!"

a distant shout "Youth!"

with that Puraido sped off, while Anko turned to the group, blushing imbarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you all, hey Naru-kun" Anko did a 180 with her demeanor, making Naruto smile before he helped Zabuza carry the couch back to the manor, eyes widening at the sight of the food remains, which were either plastic or crumbs, which made Naruto turn to a blushing Anko, rubbing her belly which was now a small lump, affectionately, making Naruto smile sadly.

"Oh don't worry gaki, if something ever happens to me or if Zecromac has to leave, you're the god brother" Anko said with a motherly smile, making Naruto smile with Zabuza patting his shoulder.

"And I'm the uncle"

"That'll be funny to see" Ino said from the replaced couch, getting a giggle from Haku before Naruto sat between them, followed by them cuddling up to him with Zabuza standing a stool up before sitting on it before a bar bench, making a cup of Sake for him before he heard yelling from above, making him jump back with the drink as Gozu and Meizu, both landing with groans through the roof, making Anko sigh as she began cleaning up, until the wood began restoring itself, making Anko pout.

"It isn't fun when the house cleans itself"

"You won't be saying that if it didn't"

"Shut Zabuza"

"Yes ma'am"

the day of beating the shit out of each other

the finalist stood side by side, the only jonin present was someone else, his name was Genma Shiranui, while Hayate gekko sat in the hispital with a fractured leg, due to an unexpected run in with Puraido, who had a stack of chocolate and some reason bricks, which he mentioned was for Naruto's training, followed with him taking him to the hospital, but back to the contestants.

"You think we'll win?" Fu questioned beside Naruto, making him shrug with a fox like smirk, making Fu blush before turning to the Hokage's box, where Puraido and Hiruzen sat, followed by the Kazekage, and Wakai, who appeared beside Puraido, staring at the Kazekage with his eyes narrowing before turning to the arena, sitting down before pulling his own kubikiribōchō with a sharpening stone, sliding it downward with anticipation, stopping to see Hiruzen stand up for all to see.

"I wonder where Sasuke is, that prick hasn't let his arrogance get control did he?" Wakai muttered while looking down towards the large number of contestants, with his eyes turning to Hiruzen before turning to the bodyguards of the Kazekage, followed by the Raikage simply sitting on the right of Hiruzen, nodding in greeting to Hiruzen while Wakai narrowing his eyes towards the Kazekage before listening to the hokage's speech.

"Thanks everyone for Coming to… The hidden Leaf chunin Exams. We will now begin the main tournament Matches, between the ten participants that made it through the preliminaries, Please stay, and enjoy the the matches!" Hiruzen said with the crowd cheering, followed by the contestants but Fu and Neji Hyuga standing still, until Fu held up a hand for a minute, running to Naruto, kissing his right cheek before running back to the match, standing with more confidance, with Wakai laughing with a clap, showing a childish demeanor, making the Kazekage guards think him stupid.

"So, you are also in to that failure, that must mean you are also weak" Neji spoke after the match was called, with Fu raising an eyebrow in genuine confusion.

"Why are you talking about yourself, do you have an inner monologue or something?" Fu questioned before twiting her body to avoid a Jyuken strike to her abdomen, shocking Neji before his face was kicked, due to a round house kick after the dodge, making Fu land on her feet, making a nice guy pose before puffing out of existance, followed by Neji gaining a right hook to the face, sending him flying with two teeth dropping to the floor, making Fu rub her knuckle before walking in Neji's direction.

"Well, this is total overkill" Wakai said with Puraido nodding in agreement, making Wakai's eyes glow before Fu sped towards Neji, delivering a punch to his gut with Fu smirking as she sent another punch into her gut, followed by four jabs before kicking him across the stadium, with Wakai clapping.

"You trained her with Naruto didn't you?" Puraido questioned with Wakai turning to him with a shrug.

"Didn't see any harm with it, rather kill the Uchiha than train him" Wakai said with the "Kazekage" looking at him with confusion.

"Why would you kill the Uchiha, isn't he praised by this village?"

this questioned gained a chuckle from the two gods, with Wakai peeling his mask off to show an adult version of Naruto, with silver hair and cerulean blue eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's just say he killed me in another dimension" Wakai said with his metal breastplate melting away to show a round scar where his heart would be, with two others present, making the female of the Kazekage's guards blush at his toned body, digging the scars if possible until the metal melted back to its original state of solidity.

"Tried to hit me with two chidori's, the third one was a killer, heh" Wakai said with the girl looking at him before they turned to the matches, which had ended with Fu standing In a small crater, holding Neji on his feet while waiting for a medic, helping him walk due to his left leg.

"Next match, isn't it that Gay emo vs Dozu?" Wakai said, turning to the sitting Hiruzen, making him sigh.

"He's getting his teachers antics, why did they have to force Kakashi to train him alone?" Hiruzen sighed in annoyance.

"I'll have to disqu-" Hiruzen said before a woman appeared behind the two, startling the Raikage.

"Wait, I have an idea so the Emo Duck fuck doesn't become late, why don't we have a sparring match against each other" Wakai said to Puraido, making him pondering before looking up with a smirk, using his O-katana as a leverage to stand up tall, a new aura of challenge around him.

"Let's give them a shout shall we brother" Puraido said before they were thrown out of the Kage stand by Aeron and a man in leather armor, wearing two whips at his side, running a hand through his ocean blue hair, golden eyes with white sclera's, crossing his arms with no care as Aeron sat down where Puraido did, watching the two land beside Genma, looking at them confused until they told him the idea, getting a nod of approval from Hiruzen.

"Very well than * **Clears throat** * To honor us with they're skills of prowess, the Hokage has given them approval to fight for the wait for Uchiha Sasuke." Genma said to the crowd before turning back to the brothers, getting a nod from them both as they took a fighting stance, Puraido a Kenjutsu, and Wakai, a lean back posture, with his wrists glowing neon blue with his eyes scoped to represent goggles.

"Ready brother?" Puraido questioned with Wakai unsheathing a Ninjato, gripping tightly.

"Anytime Ani" Wakai said before Genma signaled the match.

"Hajime!" the declaration was followed by a giant shockwave, with Puraido and Wakai head to head with they're blades clashing, with sparks of fire and electricity flying every direction, making the Raikage lean forward in awe as the sparks morphed into a dragon roaring, while the flames became a roaring lion, roaring defiantly before the two brothers threw each other back, dispelling the clash of titans, making Wakai spin his blade happily, swinging it loosely before sending bolts of lightning at his brother, who deflected them by spinning his Blade in a full circle, walking towards Wakai before he vanished, making Puraido stop in his tracks to block a strike from behind, making a crater from the shockwave of the strike, followed by Wakai jumping back before again vanishing in a blur, making Puraido swing to the right, hitting the blade of Wakai again before the process of deflecting continued before Wakai stood back to back with Puraido, standing silently before sending a right hook towards his brother who did the same, hitting each other away, stopping with a skid to show they were both equals in hand to hand combat, with everyone cheering at the display of power, making Genma signal for a medic team until Puraido and Wakai stood up with no hassle, brushing themselves off before returning to the Hokage's box, leaving a cheering crowd with Wakai high fiving Puraido.

"Excellent show of strength, though I'd like to know how much you both held back?" Hiruzen questioned with Wakai scratching the back of his head.

"If we fought truthfully, the entire village would be nothing but rubble and debris, and that's putting it lightly" Puraido said with the Kage gawking at him, especially the Raikage.

"Are you saying you could destroy an entire village!?" The Raikage said with Puraido's fire hair going out, showing white hair in its place before erupting into fire again.

"Of course, though I proved that when we destroyed Orochimaru's bases, after releasing his hold on his subordinates of course"

"How'd you manage that?" the Kazekage questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We offered them freedom, gaining an army that even rivalled Konoha's, no offense Hokage-sama" Puraido said with Hiruzen nodding, already knowing the story of how far the village had fallen.

Meanwhile

Zecromac panted, why, well he was busy running towards the stadium with Tsume on his back sleeping, with Zecromac smiling at being careful, appearing at the entrance to see two ANBU standing guard, nodding him in due to his respect he gained, entering to the sight of a match against Temari and Shikamaru, ignoring the match at the sight of Fu leaning against Naruto with Ino, making said boy laugh before he sensed Zecromac behind him, carrying Tsume on his back, stirring awake before looking around in confusion before seeing Kiba cheering Shikamaru.

"Can you put me down now" Tsume questioned with Zecromac nodding before he allowed his second girl to walk, approaching Kiba to lean to his ear, speaking to him before he snapped around towards her with wide eyes, turning to Zecromac before smiling, cheering with the words. "AWESOME FUTURE DAD EVER!." With everyone sweat dropping at the display of excitement, before all heads snapped to the match, seeing Sasuke and Kakashi arrive after the match was called, only it was this match that made Zecromac grin sadistically.

"May Uzumaki Naruto step forward for the match!?" Genma yelled, instantly with Naruto at his side with Zecromac vanishing into his mindscape, calling for his sibling's power with a grin.

'Try not to overdo it Zecromac' the voice of Aeron echoed

'Show him not to mess with us'

' **Take him down**!'

The call of Hajime was called, with the duo staring each other down, both glaring defiantly before Sasuke spoke.

"I heard, that your sensei's hate me, for what I did in that world you die in" Sasuke said with Zecromac freezing with Naruto, smirking at the look Naruto had with Wakai clenching his fists tightly, vanishing into Naruto's mindscape, standing beside Zecromac who stepped down with a scowl.

"Beat him to the ground kid" Zecromac said before sitting on a throne, with Wakai emitting a pulse, causing the silver mask to form on Naruto's face on the outside, followed by his armor.

"Ah, so he's helping you now, I guess Danzo-sama was right to give me these new eyes" Sasuke said before his eyes evolved into the Mangekyo stage, with Wakai and Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of those eyes, with Hiruzen glaring at the Uchiha angrily while the Kazekage let off an aura of glee.

"This will be over-"

"In a second" Naruto said before everything froze, making him look around before casually walking towards Sasuke, punching him hard with Sasuke slowly moving away from the punch, allowing Naruto to run ahead of Sasuke before stopping him with a punch, letting Sasuke move past him with both his nostrils bleeding, skidding like a sack of potatoes, with Naruto standing firm in place as the worlds motion began returning to normal, allowing him to hear all the shocked gasps and cheers, small shouts of displeasure could be heard as Sasuke stood up weakly, wiping his lips to see blood on his lips, glaring angrily at Naruto before said teen weaved through hands signs.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa** **!** " Naruto declared before inhaling deeply to the point his cheeks puffed against the mask, standing for a second before exhaling, making nothing happen before a gale of wind shot towards Sasuke who barely dodged the attack which hit the wall behind him, leaving a devastating crater under the crowds feet, making them scream as Naruto made a clone, sending it to the opposite side of Sasuke, both weaving through hand signs.

" **Fūton: Atsugai** **!** "

" **Katon: Zukokku!** "

The combined attacks collided with Sasuke in the middle, with the crowd screaming in fear of losing the last Loyal Uchiha, some even crying out for Naruto's blood until they were silenced by Sasuke being sent flying out of a large cloud of smoke with half his body severely burnt, making him turn with his left eye bleeding.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said angrily, only to feel the flames push back towards him, resulting with his face burning before the flames vanished, with his face bleeding profusely, followed by Naruto stepping out of the cloud, not one sign of wounds of damage done to him, the only thing different was the red chakra cloak with three tails around him.

" **What's the matter teme, scared of little ol' me, I'm quite surprised** " Naruto spoke with a demonic edge to his voice, the lightning around him turning deep red, sparking dangerously as his left hand erupted with the sounds of a million chirping birds, making Sasuke scowl, going through hand signs himself before grabbing his left hand, also erupting into a smaller version of Naruto's attack.

"How do you know the chidori?" Sasuke questioned in anger, while Naruto's face plate morphed into a smirk.

" **I taught myself** " Naruto said before Sasuke appeared before him, chidori aimed at his heart until it was interrupted by an explosion at the Kage box, followed by more chaos in the arena, making Sasuke and Naruto look at the seats, seeing Oto-nin everywhere, making the two turn to each other before scowling, leaping into the crowd.

"Now this is my kind of party!" Zecromac laughed as he kicked a man in the face, end result, his brains flew onto his comrades as they were killed by Wakai and Puraido, all three of them in what remained of the Kage box, making Wakai look up to see Orochimaru talking to Hiruzen, making Wakai freeze motion, with Puraido moving faster than the surrounding shinobi, allowing Wakai to jump up to the roof, using flying debris as stepping stones before leaping to Hiruzen's side, unsheathing his cleaver with grace as motion returned, with Orochimaru not noticing him until he turned, gawking just as a purple wall flew upward due to his bodyguards, making him turn to see the Raikage about to punch the wall until he noticed a shinobi burn into ash, making him stand down with a glare.

"Well, this is quite interesting, a god come to help one of his own" Orochimaru said with Wakai laughing softly at the pun, before going serious, lightning cackling off of his blade, dancing around him.

"Well, Hebi-teme, should I fight you, or should your old sensei fight you?" Wakai said with Orochimaru smirking before going through hands signs, slamming them into the roof.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru said before four coffins stood tall, the first baring the Kanji for "First", the other for "Second" and the third "fourth", leaving the lastwith the Kanji for "red Thread" before falling apart empty, confusing Orochimaru and shocking Sarutobi, with Wakai's eyes widening before narrowing in outrage, seconds before he stabbed the cleaver into the ground, clenching his fists tightly with the lightning seeping into his four arms, making Orochimaru confused at the ground vibrating, becoming more violent, it was when the ground shook loosely did the coffins open, with the roof ripping apart before floating like gravity never existed, leaving Wakai and Hiruzen on the original level while Orochimaru stood nuseated upside down, with Wakai moving in a blur on the now floating debris before he stood before the first and second coffin, waving his hands over the kanji's before the doors lit up in flames until they showed nothing but said hokage's, tumble down weakly on they're hands and knees, gasping for air delecately before they looked up... or down...whichever direction they were standing in.

"Protect Hiruzen, the snakes mine!" Wakai said before vanishing in a blur of motion, allowing Hashirama and his brother to stand up straight, feeling they're joints and muscles rejuvenated before jumping to Hiruzen's aid, smiling proudly.

though the happy confrontations were halted as the fourth coffin, poofed out of existance, making Wakai halt in his sprint, staring at the coffin before punching the ground, making a pulse shot outward with him approaching the frozen Orochimaru, jabbing his left ribs hard, stepping back with the motion returning with the snake falling to his knees with vomit escaping his mouth, looking to the left to see Wakai vanish, again riddled with pain down his spine, than his chest, nose, left knee, and than finally his centre chest where a fist sized blood dot sat in his clothing, making him convulse in pain before the force of the punch hit him, sending him flying... veeeeeeeeerry far.

"AND THAT'S HOME RUN!" Wakai cheered with red lightning around his being, the chakra cloak dying down before his head snapped to the our forest of the village, after feeling the giant shake did he finally notice the giant form of Terragon fighting the one tailed Tanuki with a giant Fox, making him stand up straight with a smirk as the Kyubi within him over whelmed him with joy, though confusion at the scent of female, this in turn made Wakai chuckle as he turned to watch the Oto-nin retreat.

minutes earlier with Naruto.

"Where are you three going?" Naruto muttered to himself at the sight of Temari and Kankuro carrying a screaming Horoki outside of Konoha, with Naruto following suit, not noticing the giant bulge in the earth below following, the chase was up to the point where Temari stayed back after Shikamaru joined Naruto, followed by Shino, with Shikamaru staying back against Temari, which left the two chasing Kankuro and his other sister until they came to a clearing where Kankuro stood, his left arm bleeding while Horoki was nowhere to be seen, confusing the two until Naruto ran ahead to the noise of painful screams,leaving Shino and Kankuro behind before Kankuro begged for the two to flee as Naruto ran ahead, coming to a group of trees where said girl sat in pain, clutching her head before her eyes full of bloodshot shot towards Naruto, beginning to cry as sand began to surround her right arm, spreading to the rest of her body before a tail was formed.

"Mother wants your blood Uzumaki, for that I'm sorry" Horoki said before sending sand Shurikan at the teen, barely avoiding becoming a pin cushion as he left clones behind while circling around the girl, seeing her transformation extend to the point half her head was deformed, making him stop behind a tree as Horoki went after his clones, weaving through handsigns.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Naruto declared before breathing outward, making Horoki spin before she froze at the sight of the giant ball of fire, jumping out of the projectiles way, only to be hit into another tree by one of Naruto's clones, leaving an imprint on the tree before Horoki slammed the clone with a sand tail, scowling towards the original with intense hatred, preparing to strike until Naruto she was staring at poofed out of sight, making her eyes wide at the feeling of being kicked from behind, making her flip in mid air to see a glimps of Naruto vanishing again until she once again feels her face, making her lash out wildly with her sand arm, satisfied at the sounds of poof's until she stopped to see Naruto standing on the branch afar, crossing his arms while a shadow loomed over him, making Horoki look up to see a giant stone man with a hammer over his shoulders, staring down at her with no emotion before reaching down to Naruto who leaped onto the hand which rose up to the giants head.

"You will have to do better than that Horoki-chan, Think that your fighting for someone but yourself!" Naruto yelled from Terragon's head, with said giant mirroring his stance, arms crossed defiantly before feeling pushed back by a wave of sand, making Terragon reinforce himself while the sand rose upward, imaging itself as a one tailed Tanuki, with Terragon lifting his hammer over his shoulders.

" **Shukaku** " Terragon spoke as the Tanuki became more detailed, seconds before a pimple like dot appeared on the constructs body, making Naruto focus his sight to see Horoki standing waist deep in the sand, glaring maniacally with a smirk.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" Horoki declared before her eyes dulled before closing, followed by her falling limp, making the sand construst stiffen before the eyes of the construct glowed with a diamond yellow surrounded by black, erupting with maniacish laughter, ending with an excited gasp as it stared at Terragon.

"I'M FREE, AND THE GIRL GAVE ME SOMETHING TO KILL, COME HERE YOU!" Shukaku declared before charging towards Terragon, planning to ramb into said stone giant only to be shoved back forcefully by the hammer with Terragon following, twisting the hammer once with the block becoming an AXE!

" **It's people like you I don't like when using an innocent child**!" Terragon bellowed as he prepared to swing, making Shukaku open its mouth with a Bijudama prepping, making terragon run faster than before with the axe cleaving the ball of power in half, making a shockwave in the ground, switching the axe back into a hammer which he used to beat down on Shukaku, showing no effect as the Tanuki began to push the giant back slowly, putting in a few decent hits of his own before whipping his tail into terragon's chest, resulting with the giant skidding miles before looking at the Ichibi with intense annoyance.

"This isn't working!" Naruto said irritated, until he felt a presence in his mind, making him smack his own head.

" **HOW COULDYOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?** " Rozu questioned in anger from within Naruto's mindscape, channaling her chakra for Naruto to harness, though what she didn't expect was to stand in her fox form beside Terragon, making her look around before Naruto landed on her head.

"Alright Hime, want to cause a sibling some pain?" Naruto questioned with Rozu smirking evilly, while Shukaku gulped loudly, bad memories resurfacing.

"Oh pooey"

" **YOUR DAMN RIGHT SHUKAKU!** " Rozu yelled before she and Terragon charged forward, Rozu easily outrunning Terragon, tackling Shukaku into a stand still, though holding back for Terragon to lift an elbow above Shukaku with Horoki at a safe distance, slamming down hard on the Biju's skull which shook comically, with Rozu thinking to laugh if the situation wasn't so serious, pulling back to avoid being impaled by Shukaku's tail, making the Tanuki roar in frustration as Terragon held his own after grabbing the tail, nodding to Rozu who charged again, her head down before colliding with Shukaku's, resulting with Naruto flying forward also sending globs of sand everywhere with the Tanuki backing away in shock before Naruto suddenly appeared before the unconscious form of Horoki, slowly sinking in until he grabbed her clothing, lifted her up and slap her, getting the desired result of the girl opening her eyes, looking at Naruto in fear at Naruto's glare until it softened, with him softly embracing the girl, resuting with Rozu dispelling with a soft smile.

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it-" Naruto spoke softly with the girl's breath hitching in her throat.

"-the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them, I'll never give up, but please... don't make me kill you, Horoki-chan" Naruto said before pulling away to look her in the eyes, softening more at the obvious tears flowing down, making Naruto look up to see Terragon holding them from falling, turning back to Horoki to speak, only to be shut up by a passionate kiss from said girl who held him like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry" the girl whispered in fear before he softly embraced her, with the remaining sand relaxing.

"I forgive you, Horoki-chan" Naruto said softly as Terragon landed behind the duo, his hammer mysteriously sticking to his back, with said short giant looking around the forest.

it was that moment Horoki's siblings appeared half damaged, with Temari's eyes widening as Horoki was embracing Naruto, causing Terragon to shrink again before tapping the girls back, causing a seal to glow white under the clothing, morphing into another seal with a hammer being gripped by a hand in the centre, making the girl gasp before falling limp.

"Horoki!" Temari screamed as she ran forward, with Naruto standing with Horoki bridal style before said girl nuzzled his neck in the first peaceful sleep, followed by Kankuro approaching with a soft smile, turning to Naruto after handing Horoki over to temari, making said girl hug her sister with tears flwoing down her face, watching terragon drop from the thick tree branch, gawking as the giant began to grow with Naruto landing on his head, saluting happily as the giant began to leave.

not noticing Horoki open her eyes to see Naruto smiling brightly, with the girl smiling back.

 **I apologise for the long wait but hopefully it was worth it with this chapter, so be sure to wait for more, ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **This chapter will contain a lemon or two, i own nothing of Naruto but my ocs, have fun warning this chapter will show**

Zecromac stood before Hiruzen in silence, beside Jiraiya of the sannin and Naruto, all three looking tired due to the early rise and exhaustion from rebuilding a few buildings, not too much damage though since the shinobi of Konoha had way stronger reinforcements, and to make it better two revived Hokage, after Zecromac made sure they weren't flesh eating zombies, Hashirama continued to question his sanity ever since.

"So, what you're telling us to do, is search for Tsunade the slug princess, to be your successor?" Zecromac questioned as Naruto and Jiraiya stood slouched forward, rubbing their eyes before standing at attention.

"Yes, Its time I finally retire after realising I had to have a god protect me" Hiruzen said with Zecromac nodding with respect while the rest of the council sat behind Hiruzen

"We'll find her for you, so don't worry" Zecromac said with a salute before Naruto and himself left the room, waiting for another hour with Zecromac faintly hearing arguing inside before the double doors opened, showing angry civilians, leaving Naruto and Zecromac alone until Tsume leaned over Zecromac's shoulders, kissing his neck much to his confusion.

"My lips are up here, though I enjoyed the love… okay what's with the creepy smile?" Zecromac said with Tsume showing a creepy perverted smile, making Naruto gulp.

"A little something Anko had Naruto make, something to do with pleasure when a psychotic thought came to" Tsume said before Zecromac puffed out his cheeks which were bright red, confusing Jiraiya until he spotted the Seal, smirking perversely.

"Ah, It's been awhile since I've seen this seal design, what did he place it on a girlfriend who wants pay back, say what's the trigger?" Jiraiya said with Tsume smiling sweetly.

"Psychotic thoughts"

And with that Jiraiya gulped before Zecromac slumped down in exhaustion, panting heavily before being dragged by Naruto.

"Just who the hell is he dating?"

"Me and Anko mitarashi" Tsume said with Jiraiya paling further.

The next day

Zecromac was seen sitting in silence beside Naruto, both waiting for Jiraiya at the gate, with Zecromac red as a tomato, struggling to keep himself silent while the seal on his shoulder, letting small squeaks of struggle until Jiraiya arrived, looking at the two.

"Are-"

"FINALLY WE CAN GO!" Zecromac screamed in frustration before the two ran away from a deranged looking Zecromac.

Meanwhile

Asuma and Kurenai were enjoying a pleasant day, with the youngest sibling of the gods eating Ramen happily, with Kurenai questioning him about his past due to Asuma accidently mentioning it.

It was all well until Wakai froze at the feeling of two chakra sources, two he remembers fully well, looking behind him to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds walk by, hiding there features with straw hats, the tallest bearing a large weapon in bandages, looking among one another before following the mysterious duo, with Wakai being more subtle with his speed, following from the roof while Asuma and Kurenai followed on the streets, following the two strangers into a clearing before Asuma pulled out his trench knives.

and Wakai sat above on a branch, unnoticed by his allies or the two strangers.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Asuma questioned with Wakai rolling his eyes, standing up fully before leaping between the four, stabbing his cleaver into the ground before him, making the taller one flinch at the sight of the blade.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, former S-rank nin from Kirigakure and the seven swordsman, and his partner, Uchiha Itachi of Konohagakure, slaughterer of the Uchiha clan, though he missed a bit of fresh garbage still walking" Wakai said with the shorter man tilting his head in confusion.

"At least i don't have to introduce myself, eh, Itachi" the shark like man said as he lifted his hat away, showing shark like skin with a savage smirk, not at all intimidating Wakai... much to Kisame's confusion.

"Dude, i practically live with a guy that makes that smirk look like a kitten" Wakai said with Kisame smiling excitedly

"Well, care to tell me who this person is?"

"The Sensei of the Kyubi Jinchuriki, my brother Zecromac" Wakai said with Kisame paling at the name, while Itachi had no emotion on his.

"We've come for the Kyubi Jinchuriki, we have no desire to fight, just hand him over and we'll-" Itachi said calmly before Wakai exploded with an aura of chakra, an orange cloak spreading over him like a second skin, forming eight tails of Chakra with two fox like earings forming from the cloak, Wakai's face plate morphing into a grin, followed by red lightning coursing around him.

"What do you want?" Wakai said with Asuma and Kurenai watching shocked as Wakai fell onto his hands, snarling like a wild beast as his face plate further changed into a skull.

 **"Cause I'll tell you now, you're not getting anywhere near my little brother!** " Wakai said before vanishing from sight, instantly followed by Kisame having his face slammed into the floor while Itachi felt like he was assaulted by an army, his ribs, arms and legs equally bruised by the unseen assault, followed by Kisame's pained gasps as he was suddenly on his feet, showing wounds appearing in flashes before Wakai stood before Itachi.

"You really have too much faith in Sasuke, even if he gains more hatred he'll still remain corrupted, he will die, just like the one i faced will" Wakai said with Itachi's eyes widening before he quickly grabbed a weakly smirking Kisame and shunshin, just as Kakashi arrived with Guy.

with Zecromac and party several hours later

It had been hours since the three had stopped at a hotel and Zecromac was struggling not to think of something psychotic, which went both ways annoyingly to him.

It was even tenser with Naruto in the room beside him working on the Rasengan, while Jiraiya was doing god knows what, it was all quiet before the door to the apartment rattled with a knock, making Zecromac grin.

Outside the door

"Are you sure this is the right Jinchuriki Itachi?" Kisame questioned while clutching his left cheek, it was a few seconds before the door slammed open to show a mass of mouths screaming like little girls, slamming shut again before opening to show a woman's bathroom, with a woman taking a shower before screaming with the door shutting, opening again to show Zecromac while Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing.

"No housekeeping" Zecromac said before closing the door, turning to Naruto before a surge of lust erupted, making Zecromac's face go red before turning to the door with a violent adrenaline rush, kicking the door open to hit Kisame in the face, followed by Zecromac's foot digging it further into the wall before being kicked towards Itachi, who barely avoided the flying ragdoll until he himself was held by the throat, struggling to free himself until he locked eyes with Zecromac's sharingan.

"This eye, is something close to blood for you-"

"Itachi!" a yell echoed from down the hallway, where Sasuke Uchiha stood with a scowl of pure anger towards Zecromac, squeezing tighter until he felt a chidori shoved into his chest, showing no effect as Zecromac grinned before throwing Itachi down the hall, leaving Sasuke stuck before his head was viciously slammed into the wall, resulting with said emo falling unconscious, it was that moment Jiraiya arrived.

"Kisame, it is time we left" Itachi said after whipping his mouth of blood, staring at Zecromac with hidden shock, shunshining at the slightest movement Zecromac made, followed by Kisame.

Leaving the three alone before Zecromac spun around towards Jiraiya, a disturbing glare in his eyes as the seals effects continued like an adrenaline rush.

"CAN WE FUCKING GO NOW!?" Zecromac yelled with the two running away from a laughing Zecromac, ignoring the first three villages until they came upon Tanzaku town.

It was a pub that the three entered to see tables filled with gamblers from and afar, though one standing out with a big losing streak.

Causing Jiraiya to approach, leaving Zecromac and Naruto, waiting until Zecromac approached, standing beside Jiraiya unnoticed until he slammed his head into the table, shutting everyone up.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS TSUNADE, THIS FUCKING SEAL IS DRIVING ME TO LUNACY!" Zecromac shouted with the blonde woman blinking before blushing at his hidden body under the clothing.

"That would be me, why do you ask?" the woman said with her arms crossing under her bust, with Zecromac freezing for a split second.

"Because this fuck head is a cry baby, we need you to come back to Konoha, I don't care what the reasons are for delaying, WE NEED TO GO!" Zecromac said before slamming his head into the table, giggling freakishly to himself while Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

"I told you before I'm not going back to that shit hole, I vowed i'd never go back after what hap-"

"FUCKING LET GO OF THE PAST, CAN WE JUST GO SO I CAN GET THIS SEAL OFF!" Zecromac groaned in anger and frustration, a little tad but horny which he hid perfectly, making Tsunade glare at him before he stormed out the inn, sending the door flying into the wall opposite, which Tsunade noticed with her apprentice, leaving the four "Oink" Five, alone with the rest of the Inn, all but the shinobi confused.

"Naruto, how much kick does that seal have?" Jiraiya questioned nervously while Naruto chuckled in nervousness.

"Uh, I think its at full force" this information only caused Jiraiya's eyes to bulge out in fear.

"ARE YOU NUTS, A SEAL LIKE THAT AT FULL FORCE WILL CAUSE ANYONE TO GO DELUSIONAL, HECK HE MIGHT ACCIDENTLY RAPE SOMEONE!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted in panic, making Tsunade and her apprentice blink.

"Why are you two worried about him raping someone?"

"Because that's a second option of removing the seal" Jiraiya said in panic, before being kicked out of the Inn.

"Then go find HIM!"

"We'll be back to pick you up!"

"Wha-no, damn it, Shizune, come on, let's go to the hotel" Tsunade sighed in annoyance, leaving the inn with a pair of deranged set of eyes watching her with a feral like manner.

Elsewhere

"ZEKE, Zecromac!" Naruto yelled as he and Jiraiya ran through the streets, both with looks of panic with the sun going down faster than they expected.

Hours later at the Inn

Tsunade slept in her bed silently, with Shizune and the pig in the other room down the hall, her soft snores were the only noise heard while the door to her room slowly opened, showing a black figure with glowing eyes, a lecherous grin present, stepping forward the man went to reach for Tsunade's shoulder... until he was tripped onto the floor by a wide awake Tsunade, reaching for the lamp, making her eyes widen at the twitching eyes of Zecromac, his face blood red with a look of struggle.

"Help... me..." Zecromac with a struggle to even speak, with Tsunade sitting on her bed with a sigh.

"Why me, you have Shizune down the hall"

"Door... locked... uncontrolled strength"

"So, you avoided Shizune because you didn't want to hurt anyone, but why come to me?"

"Legendary Sannin!" Zecromac groaned as another surge assaulted his conscious, with Tsunade pinching the bridge of her nose in an annoyance as Zecromac lay frozen in place in his struggle, making Tsunade frown as he took a more bestial appearance with his ears growing fur like a dog, confusing her greatly.

"Fi-" Tsunade didn't even get to finish her answer as her lips were assaulted by Zecromac's, making her wince as her left nipple was teased, emanating a moan from her, which caused her eyes to widen.

'It's been awhile since I've moaned like that' Tsunade thought before she was settled on her back on the bed, her right nipple exposed with Zecromac softly nibbling it, which caused Tsunade to bite her right hand as both her nipples were teased, making her look down to see a bulge in Zecromac's jeans, making her moan again with her cheeks heating up, allowing Zecromac to advance in his position, continuing on before Tsunade let out a gasp of convulsion as her orgasm occurred, with Zecromac hovering over a twitching Tsunade, her eyes peeking up to see ones of apology.

"Sorry" Zecromac's voice of now more wolfish and full of pride, letting Tsunade pant after feeling her orgasm, making Tsunade scowl with her face red, before it became a grin that was promising Zecromac fear.

"I'm the one who should be apologising after I Crush your pelvis" Tsunade said with Zecromac raising an eyebrow until his seal activated again, making Tsunade wince before she felt her neck bitten, with a wolves love bite, making her look down to see Zecromac biting down, not noticing Zecromac Jeans melt away into the shadows, causing Zecromac to look into Tsunade's eyes with a predatory aura, a perverted grin forming with Tsunade paling with Zecromac leaning up with his clothing melting away to show his scar littered chest, with Tsunade blushing as her sleepwear was taken off, leaving Tsunade full-blown naked with the windows and door closing as Zecromac's grin widened.

"Your mine princess" it was those words that made Tsunade gasp loudly at feeling her lower body penetrated, feeling her hips thrust back and forth with Zecromac licking her right nipple, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the thrusts became more rougher and her pleasure growing, moaning as her left nipple was teased once again, the love bite on her neck glowing with a seal forming from her blood, showing a tribal wolf's head in a peaceful statue, making her body convulse with her features becoming younger till she resembled a 20 year old, grabbing Zecromac's shoulders tightly as he continued on, his eyes closing with a grunt, making a strong thrust with Tsunade's head throwing back with her eyes wide with a moan of pleasure, Zecromac panting like a dog as his semen flowed inside Tsunade, allowing Tsunade to watch the seal on his neck fade away with his features relaxing to normal, his lips present, making Tsunade run a hand through his wild untamed hair before she smirked.

"Go again?" it was that moment Zecromac's eyes opened with mischief.

The next day

it was non-stop panic for Jiraiya and Naruto on their search for Zecromac, keeping an ear out for any clues of rape, so far nothing came up much to they're relief, but it was outweighed with the still present fear of an even more psychotic Zecromac, it was than they left for the Inn, expecting to see Tsunade and Shizune, only to gawk at the sight of a younger Tsunade beside Shizune... and Tonton, both laughing with Naruto catching a glimpse of a very familiar seal on Tsunade's shoulder.

"By the name of Kami that's Tsunade" Jiraiya said in awe, it was when they approached that Tsunade stopped laughing, staring at a shell shocked Jiraiya, a knowing look on Naruto's face.

"I guess we know now where he was at last night" Naruto said with his arms crossed, smirking as Tsunade blushed, seconds before a hand snaked around her shoulders bringing her head onto the chest of a grinning Zecromac.

"I owe two people some payback"

"Oh have mercy on Tsume and Anko's souls" the two males said in unison.

elsewhere

Fuyu was at the moment walking down a road in silence, with a mission from Sarutobi Hiruzen as his final act of Hokage, had asked him to escort the Raikage back to his village, which was respectfully declined by the Raikage, only for Fuyu to insist, that was an hour or so ago and two of A's bodyguards, both glaring at Fuyu in suspicion until he broke the silence.

"If you two are busy staring at me whose watching the Raikage?" Fuyu said with the two flinching at his words, turning to a glaring A whose muscles twitched threateningly, making the two gulp as another hour followed, where they finally spotted the village of Kumogakure, a spectacular sight even if Fuyu's seen it multiple times.

"Ah, such a marvellous sight" Fuyu said with A raising an eyebrow as he continued on, turning to see Fuyu walking the opposite way, clearing his throat, loud enough for Fuyu to stop and turn.

"I do believe you should rest before heading out, a thank you considering your protection was unneeded, I bid you welcome to Kumo whenever you're visiting" A said with Fuyu bowing with respect, turning to leave until he felt a rain drop on his head, glaring upward to see the clouds above, turning to A.

"Would that offer to stay for a night be instant?" this question only caused A to laugh, leading the group inside the inner walls, where Fuyu instantly felt like he was being watched, his head snapping down an alleyway where he noticed a feminine figure sink into the shadows further, making Fuyu's eyes narrow before being called by the Raikage, following the leader with no question.

Inside the Raikage's office

"What is it you wish to know Raikage-sama?" Fuyu said as he sat in the office, with A smiling as he opened a document, holding it out to Fuyu.

"I would like you to hand this to the Hokage whenever he or she is instated, a marriage proposal between villages, I've noticed one of my Genin showing interest in the Uzumaki and I would like to have less tension between our villages" A said with Fuyu scanning over the document, finding the Raikage's words truthfully, smiling happily as he closed the document.

"Very well Raikage-sama, I will be at the hotel you assigned me if you need any aid, good day" Fuyu said before leaving, noticing the two people watching him, until he turned to the female with a knowing smile.

"I know what the two of you have, tell Matatabi and Gyuki I said hello" with that he left with the two shocked, with A chuckling, not noticing the girl blushing before she left.

The hotel room sat silent as Fuyu left from the bathroom, a fireproof towel drying his neck while wearing his samurai leggings, showing his chest with claw marks of a tiger, or lion, whichever animal it was, his shoulders adorning tribal claw marks though, one on each shoulder while a lions face was tattooed on his Back with a peaceful look, a look he had as he sat down in a meditative state with his O-katana in his lap, his breathing calm like a sleep state, his breathing sooner became un-hear able with the window slowly opening, showing the woman from before crawling through, freezing at the sight of Fuyu meditating, sitting on his bed in silence, waiting for him with her arms crossed.

' **We should wake him up kitten?** '

'How do I do that without him attacking me on instinct?' the woman mentally questioned Matatabi, unbeknownst to them, Fuyu already knew they're presence.

"If you two are done speaking, You have questions I may be able to answer" Fuyu said with The woman wide eyed at the sight of his copper coloured iris', looking at her with eyes filled with pity.

"How do you know of Matatabi?" the woman growled out with Fuyu chuckling happily.

"I'm sure your tenant senses it right, ask her" Fuyu said with a smile.

' **Oh, oh my** ' The demon cat said in awe and shock at the revelations, making the woman before Fuyu blush as she began rambling on about taking Fuyu as a mate, a sight Fuyu found quite amusing, due to him focusing on the mental conversation.

"I can hear you both from here" Fuyu said with the woman blushing before going limp, confusing Fuyu until she looked back up with the right eye yellow and a left green and with a look of lust.

"Do you mind if we have a bit of fun?" the sudden questioned made Fuyu look at her with a plain look before smiling.

"Depends on what this fun is?" Fuyu said as his hair grew into a lion's mane.

Several days later with Zecromac

"So this change is permanent?" Tsunade questioned as the group walked towards Konoha, a happy silence which was broken by Zecromac answering.

"I believe so, because you would be back to your age before by now" Zecromac said as Tonton sat on his head, sleeping soundly asleep with Shizune kawaiing (if that's a word) at the sight, which made Zecromac sigh as they approached, looking up in time to see a phoenix flying overhead, a scroll in its talons, confusing Tsunade and Shizune before they noticed Zecromac sprinting after the bird, causing the group to run after the god, ignoring the confused looks from the villagers and ninja, some men gasping at the younger Tsunade, it was minutes before they barged into the Hokage tower that they saw Aeron flinching as they ran past up the stairs, confusing the goddess before she followed, coming to a scene where Zecromac handed a scroll to Zecromac with a look of struggle, a smile on his face.

It was a few seconds of reading did Naruto look up with a blush.

"A marriage proposal?" Naruto questioned, making Hiruzen sigh with a smile, seconds before a shit eating grin spread over Naruto's face.

"Calm down Gaki" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"There is also another subject regarding Kumo, it seems someone else has sprouted quite a reputation there, a romantic lady killer with fire for hair" Hiruzen said with Aeron bursting out with laughter beside Zecromac who was hitting the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Fuyu-sensei?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He's also offered the Nibi Jinchuriki a place in Konoha as a sign of trust, as well as the other reason" Hiruzen said with both Aeron and Zecromac in his face.

"What other reason?" the two questioned with Hiruzen gulping

"She's pregnant"

"WHAT!?"

The entire village shook, making Wakai drop the bucket of water into a garden at the mansion, growling in frustration as he retrieved the empty bucket, while Anko sat on a balcony with a small book in her hands, rubbing her belly lovingly before suddenly feeling a sense of dread, not towards her but for her second partner.

"For some reason I feel sorry for Tsume" Anko said to herself, feeling a sweat drop from her forehead.

"Well, you did ask her to put the seal on Zecromac, so, that's probably the reason" Terragon spoke as he appeared beside her, holding a plate of fresh fruit, which she took happily.

Meanwhile several hours at the Inuzuka compound

Tsume sat in her office silently, a proud smile on her face at hearing of Kiba's progress after a training session with Terragon, it both improved his intelligence and strength, with the boulders dragged behind him, the sense of fear and horniness filled her senses as the door swung open, making her look up expecting to see someone, frowning at the empty doorway, she stood up and closed the door, turning back to her desk she noticed an in gravemente in the wood, making her lean down with narrowed eyes.

"Surprise butt sex?" Tsume said before feeling herself pushed down, hearing a familiar giggle from behind, making her look back to see a crazed Zecromac

"I still have some leftover adrenaline for ya, Tsume" Zecromac laughed evilly with Tsume blushing as Zecromac pulled her pants down.

Rubbing his member between Tsume's butt cheeks, he leaned forward to Tsume's neck, licking it like a predator before plunging forward, with Tsume's eyes going cross, her cheeks puffing out as Zecromac pumped from behind, a guttural growl erupting from Zecromac's throat like a dogs growl, pumping in and out with Tsume's limit approaching, her cheeks growing redder until she screamed in bliss, it was seconds with Zecromac ejaculating inside her, resting on Tsume's back before fondling her breasts, teasing her nipples while nibbling her neck where a seal of a wolf sat calmly, making Tsume smirk as Zecromac pulled out with a sigh falling against the desk with his clothes reforming, followed by Tsume falling beside him, panting heavier than Zecromac who chuckle, about to say something until Tsume climbed onto his lap, her right hand on his shoulder, a smirk on her lips.

"You just made me equally horny buster, so let's have more fun" Tsume said with Zecromac grinning, his member already at full attention.

 **Jesus, I never knew i had that little pervert, though the nexy chapter will be interesting, so please stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Both Zecromac and Wakai stood at Konoha's gate pacing back and forth with team seven minus Sasuke present, followed by Aeron sitting down against the gate while making a small twister, pushing the leaves in circles with small children watching in awe, making Sakura smile at the small children crowd before the wind took form, roaring itself into an ethereal lion, walking around lazily before smooching into a girls face, making her giggle before the lion dispelled, making Aeron summon another small tornado which took the form of a golden eagle, flapping its wings before resting on Aeron's outstretched arm, smiling happily before letting the bird fly gracefully into the sky, leaving Aeron with the crowd before she turned to see the sibling of the hour, with two other blonde woman, making Naruto frown before recognising the shorter blonde with the bust.

Making Naruto's face heat up with Zecromac stopping in place beside his student, leaning down with a smirk.

"Isn't she the girl whose cleavage you almost suffocated in?" Zecromac questioned with Naruto elbowing his chest, making the psychotic god chuckle happily before sitting down, noticing the taller blonde walking closer to Puraido, whose chuckle was heard from afar, seconds before Wakai lunged forward with great speed, smacking Puraido in the face softly.

"You complain about me or Zecromac impregnating someone and yet you do what you scold us for!" Wakai shouted childishly while Aeron appeared beside Puraido, smacking his head softly, though a smile to Yugito Nii.

"Uh, Hi, listen this is more embarrassing for me right now" Yugito said with Aeron staring at her with an empty face before softly hugging the woman, turning to Puraido.

"I approve, that's all I'm saying" Aeron said with Yugito smiling warmly before noticing Samui talking to Naruto, noticing the height difference.

With the two

"You sure grew height since we've last met, grew more handsome too" Samui said while having to look up to Naruto who chuckled, reaching up to scratch his chin, which had a small goatee.

"A side effect of my sensei's brother training me" Naruto said with Sakura frowning.

"Which sibling is teaching you now?"

"Terragon, the giant" Naruto said with Sakura awing at the giants name, making Samui smile before noticing the siblings speaking to Wakai.

"It's nearly close to Sasuke's abandoning" Aeron said with Puraido and Zecromac nodding to Wakai, who had narrowed eyes on his faceplate.

"I know, he's still in the hospital recovering" Wakai said with Zecromac nodding.

"By the way, isn't Anko due this week?" Aeron questioned with Zecromac nodding.

"She is, I'm just worried something will happen during childbirth" Zecromac said, making Aeron sigh before Puraido turned to Yugito.

"Sorry my dear, come, I'll show you my playground" Puraido said with Zecromac chuckling before turning to Naruto's conversation, walking to the three who stood at attention.

"Nice to meet you, I'm one of Uzumaki's sensei's, a pleasure to meet you" Zecromac said with Samui bowing, turning to Naruto with a smile.

"I just hope people don't have a grudge against Kumo" Samui said with Zecromac chuckling nervously, thinking how the Hyuga would react to this predicament.

"Well, look at the bright side, you'll be able to witness Tsunade Senju be instated as Hokag-" Zecromac before an ANBU appeared beside him, panting heavily.

"Fukai-san, Tsunade needs you urgently" the ANBU said with Zecromac nodding before sinking into his shadow, leaving Naruto and the two nervous girls.

"What's happening?" Naruto questioned with the ANBU stopping in mid step.

"Anko Mitarashi is going into premature labour" the man said with Naruto paling before bursting into a sprint towards the hospital, making Samui blink in confusion before Sakura sighed.

"I'll take you to Naruto-san's house, Samui" Sakura said kindly.

Hokage office

"What's happened?" Zecromac questioned while opening the door, only to stop at the sight of Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura, his eye's narrowed.

"Ah, glad you could join us, Fukai kizu, we were just waiting for you" Danzo said with a nice guy voice, making Zecromac feel a feint presence in his mind, making him push it away as he approached Tsunade.

"Tsunade, what's happened?"

"Anko went into early labo-" Tsunade said before Zecromac crushed the desk's side with a look of panic.

Which was also shown "SHIT!", followed by the window shattering with Zecromac's autopilot body being the cause, leaving Tsunade with the three old crooks.

"Well, this make's thing's slower" Danzo said with the two old people nodding in agreements while just staring at the human shaped hole in the window.

The Hospital

Zecromac landed at the entrance with a crouch, running past Wakai and Aeron, along with Oshanzu, following behind until Naruto ran to Zecromac's side, standing worriedly.

"Which room is Anko Mitarashi in?" Zecromac questioned before hearing a scream of agony on the floor above, making Zecromac step back and jump up, moving through with no damage done, turning to the screams before running to the source, moving forward at the sight of Anko panting.

"Anko!" Zecromac said while joining the woman's side, feeling his hand crushed after Anko held it softly, feeling his bone's crushed.

"Pain reaching, critical levels"

"Just keep pushing!" the doctor said with worry towards Zecromac's nearly mangled hand.

An hour later

Naruto sat worriedly outside the hospital room, with Aeron and Wakai in silence, all waiting patiently for Zecromac to emerge from the now quiet hospital room, with Naruto finding the roof interesting before the door opened to show the doctor removing gloves from his hands, lowering the air mask with a smile.

"She will be fine, just requires rest, you may go in now if you'd like" the doctor said with Naruto instantly moving past him, with Aeron and Wakai following politely.

Smiling at the sight of Anko smiling down to a bundle in her arms, while Zecromac sat nursing his mangled hands, a smile on his lips before standing up, waving Naruto to see the child, smiling softly at the mere copy of Anko, only with Zecromac's untamed hair style, letting her little eyes open to show violet purple with three tomoes present, with Zecromac blinking in surprise, while Aeron and Wakai looked on with worry.

"Ah shit" Zecromac said while his left hand went over his sharingan.

"Well, this will make things more dangerous" Aeron said with Zecromac resting his head on Anko's lap, confusing Anko until she saw her daughter's eyes.

An hour later

Anko was currently being pushed in a wheelchair by Zecromac, who was followed by Naruto and Aron, who held the child carefully like an older sister, cooing at the giggling infant's belly, sooner joined by Kurenai Yuhi, who smiled happily for her friend, only the happy moment was cut to a halt at the sight of an ANBU appearing before the group.

"I'm sorry to stop this wonderful moment, but the council has requested Fukai-san's presence" the ANBU said with nervousness with Zecromac narrowing his eyes, before sighing.

"Naruto can you take Anko and Nisshō home, this will probably take hours, Aeron, Wakai, go with them please, I have the feeling something bad will happen" Zecromac said with Naruto nodding before pushing Anko home, followed by Aeron and Wakai in full alert, leaving Zecromac with the ANBU before said ANBU witnessed a glare full of annoyance

"This better be important" Zecromac questioned darkly with the ANBU gulping loudly while Kurenai and Asuma stepped back on reflex to the KI reinforcing the glare.

Followed by Zecromac sinking into his shadow

Council room

"This better be important!" Zecromac yelled in annoyance while kicking the doors open, showing most of the civilian council, yet, none of the shinobi council, confusing Zecromac before turning to see Danzo Shimura sitting in the Hokage's seat, a smile of unknown intent present, making Zecromac shield his mind from manipulation.

His eyes narrowing as the old war hawk spoke

"I apologise for the unwelcome interruption of you welcoming your daughter to this world Fukai-san, but, I have to apprehend her from your care-" Danzo said before a blast of KI filled the room, making the civilians fall down unconscious while Zecromac stood with a rare grin of hatred.

"I have to decline, you old mangy fuck" Zecromac said before his sharingan glowed with the world distorting into a ruined style of the building, making Danzo look around as Zecromac shimmered out of existence, making Danzo look up to see red sun, his eyes taking in the sight before hearing faint laughter… children's laughter, making him stand up and investigate, with the laughter growing louder behind the Hokage's office, making him open the door for the laughing to halt as the war hawk looked on with fear at the sight of an empty office, making him step back before feeling cold breath on his neck, making him turn to see a grotesque of skulls, flesh and skin, reaching for him before being wrapped in chains from the dark shadows from the corridor, pulled back with pained screams with Danzo feeling actual fear before running outside of the Hokage tower, gasping at th sign of chaos, with skeletal remains littered everywhere, with Danzo stepping forward into a street until he felt a presence behind him, making him spin to see a demonic Zecromac standing behind him, his right hand gesturing to the fallen village.

" **This is why I won't give you my child, because us gods, need our emotions, you may see it as a weakness, yet in truth it is our greatest weapon, this is what the outcome would be if I gave you my child** , let it be known as your warning" Zecromac said before the world went blank.

Outside of illusion

Zecromac held the elders head tightly, his eyes glaring deeply into the war hawks consciousness, where a ray of flowing white light held the two in place before Zecromac cut it off, throwing the old man across the room with a savage grin.

Signalling the moment for Tsunade and several shinobi to come in weapons drawn, shocking Tsunade as Zecromac summoned a scythe towards Danzo.

Advancing to kill the old man until he was restrained by wooden arms sprouting from the ground, turning his head to see Tsunade looking worriedly before he relaxed, glaring towards the War hawk.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade questioned with Zecromac breaking free to leave, keeping a hateful glare at the now recovering War hawk.

"Leave him, he deserves it" Tsunade said with a wave of dismissal.

"make sure the civilians are safe though" Tsunade added with the shinobi nodding, with one approaching the first man until he reeled back with the Civilian clawing his eyes in fear, screaming in vein before going back to unconsciousness, making the other shinobi fearful to help the people.

"My god" Hiruzen said in worry as he stood beside Tsunade.

Anko sat worriedly with Nissho in her arms feeding, sitting beside Ino and Haku who were helping clean the living room, where a shinobi with a Blank mask sat tied down, with brutal wounds thanks to Gozu and Zabuza, with Meizu treating his shoulder which was heavily bandaged, glaring at a corpse of the shinobi's partner, who was decapitated, though his eyes softened as he turned to Anko.

"Are you alright, Anko-san?" Meizu questioned with Zabuza turning with a body bag in his grasp.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad Nisshō is safe" Anko said with a soft voice, turning to the unmasked chunin to see him smiling softly before petting her shoulder, seconds before Zecromac entered the house, seeing the carnage of the building before he stalked towards the unconscious shinobi, turning to Anko with his eyes softening.

"Anko, take Nissho to another room and stay with her, Naruto, Ino, Haku, go for a walk, Zabuza, stay with Anko in case someone else tries to take Nissho, I'm going to have a chat with our uninvited guest" Zecromac said those named to do their activities, leaving Zecromac alone with his two siblings.

Stepping aside for Wakai with his right hand which sparked with electricity, sending a shock into the man who gasped with his head looking around frantically before seeing Zecromac.

"Hi, tell us who sent you, and please say it was Danzo" Zecromac said with a happy grin, one that promised amputation to any limb.

"You already know who ordered this?" the shinobi asked with an empty voice, making Zecromac whip his right hand out with his fingers elongating into metallic knives.

"That's all the evidence I need" Zecromac said sadistically.

With Naruto

"So, how's Sasuke?" Ino questioned with Naruto sighing.

"He's still in the hospital recovering" Naruto said with an annoyed look to the name.

"And I thought he was awesome" Ino said with Naruto and Haku sighing, walking to Ichiraku Ramen, where they found Ayame speaking with Kakashi, who turned with a wave.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted with a wave, only to lose his happy face when he noticed the worried looks of Naruto and his two girl friends.

"We were attacked" Naruto said with Kakashi's eye widening before narrowing dangerously with Ayame gasping.

"Who did it?" Kakashi questioned with a low tone, with Naruto and Sakura gulping, while Ino hid behind Naruto.

"I don't know, all they had were blank white masks" Naruto said with a nervous shrug, with Kakashi's eyes widening as he stood up in alarm.

"We have to report this bef-" Kakashi said before the village shook, with everyone worrying as they spotted a large smoke cloud rising outside the village, making Kakashi and Naruto gulp.

"Naruto, Ino, Haku, report to Tsunade-sama, I'll gather a team and investigate, Now GO!" Kakashi said with Naruto and the two run, leaving Kakashi with Ayame who had a worried look as he turned to her.

"Be careful" Ayame said with Kakashi smiling, pulling his mask down quickly to kiss her then vanished, with Ayame sighing with an annoyed Pout.

"He always does that!" the girl yelled in annoyance, briefly ignoring the panicked villagers running to safety.

On the outskirts

The hidden Base was almost exposed, with Zecromac standing patiently at the entrance of the dug up entrance, with Zecromac tossing another plastic cube before lifting up a trigger, activating the device before pressing it, followed by another explosion that sent shrapnel, with one large piece hitting home in a ROOT ANBU attempting to flank Zecromac, coughing weakly before falling down.

Followed by Kakashi arriving with Maito Guy, Kurenai and Asuma, all four gasping as Zecromac turned to them with half his body severely burnt, his shirt hanging onto his other arm while his pants were held by a fire proof belt.

"Danzo's lackeys are inside, I intend to slaughter them all, if you try to stop me, well, be warned, I may lose myself **to the blood lust** " Zecromac said with a dangerous edge to his voice, making Kakashi pale as grey chakra formed over Zecromac, seconds before a black chakra ribcage formed around him, his red eye in its Mangekyō Sharingan stage.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi yelled with everyone but Zecromac leaping away as Zecromac exploded with energy, with the ribcage forming a skeletal jackal with a snarl.

"H-he has Susanoo!" Kakashi gasped from a distance as the Jackal construct roared with Zecromac, walking calmly to the compound, with the Sasunaoo separating from his, a grin spreading over its mouth before it went after the fleeing ROOT members, showing no mercy yet carefulness towards the scrolls the ROOT were fleeing with, leaving none alive.

Inside the compound

The hallway was littered with corpses, the walls painted red while Zecromac merely walked forward, a bloody arm in his right hand, his scorched body covered in blood, a sick grin present as he made his way forward until he caught the sounds of children and women, making his head turn to a wall, with a seal barely seen beneath a royal like painting of the past Hokage, making Zecromac lift his right leg before kicking, followed by the seal breaking with the wall, showing him a stair way down into darkness.

Making Zecromac's grin melt into a scowl as he could hear the cries louder now, making him jump forward with him speeding downward to the bottom quickly, scowling more deeply as he saw ROOT soldiers moving prisoners to a door way, making Zecromac move in an inhumane speed, ripping ROOT ANBU to shreds, leaving one left with broken legs, crawling away until Zecromac stomped onto his already damaged spine, making the ROOT gasp hoarsely before his neck was grabbed, looking up before his head was ripped off, making the female prisoners hide away in fear with the children behind them, making Zecromac turn to them before pointing to the stairway.

" **Go, freedom awaits** "

With that offer, er, conclusion the crowd of prisoners ran for the stairway for freedom, leaving Zecromac alone until his head twitched at the sounds of two children attempting to aid a wheelchair ridden woman with fair skin and blood red hair, making Zecromac's eyes widen at the familiar face crestfallen.

Mustering a voice of respect for the woman he approached and kneeled down to the woman who looked up weakly while the two children stood beside her protectively.

" **In case my eyes deceive me, but would you happen to be Uzumaki Kushina?** " Zecromac questioned with the woman looking up with a malnourished look, making Zecromac clench a claw into the hard cemented ground before controlling his anger as the woman spoke in a soft, weakly beautiful voice.

"I… My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" the woman spoke with Zecromac standing up with wide eyes, causing his demonic appearance to vanish with a look of joy, turning to the ceiling that shook.

"We gotta move, Kids get to the stairs, Kushina, I'll carry you!" Zecromac said urgently with the children running ahead, attempting to help Kushina who weakly protected, not really able to put up much of a fight with Zecromac carrying her with care towards the stairs, making it just in time as the ceiling collapsed, making Zecromac moving faster as the stairway began to crumble, with the two children standing at the top in worry until Zecromac made it with a weakly struggling Kushina, gesturing for the kids to run with him following down to the way he entered through, seeing the woman, children and elderly waiting with ANBU and Shinobi alike standing in wait while Zecromac's Susanoo stood with a pile of scrolls within its ribcage, snarling at any who approached, letting few close, such as Hiruzen and Tsunade, whose eyes widened at the sight of Kushina in Zecromac's arms, making him approach with a wheelchair appearing from his shadow, softly putting the woman in the chair, allowing her to weakly slap his face before weakly relaxing into the chair with crying eyes, confusing Tsunade who tried to comfort the woman as many of the Shinobi who recognised the woman gasped in awe.

"Kushina-chan, your alive?" Tsunade questioned with the woman in her soft embrace, looking sad herself as Zecromac stepped back with worry.

"Zecro-kun, what happened to you?" Tsunade questioned with Zecromac scratching his head in worry, chuckling nervously while the Jackal Susanoo barked loudly with a mind of its own, getting a glare from Zecromac that made it whimper under his gaze before he turned to Tsunade.

"I lost it when Danzo went after my child, going too far after trying to apprehend her from me and Anko" Zecromac said with a shrug.

"Zecro-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the god with Wakai and Kakashi, making Wakai slow to a walk at the sight of Kushina, making him stop stiff as a statue, turning to Zecromac who voiced

"Get Naruto!"

With that Wakai sped off to find this world's version of him, returning one minute later with a swirly eyed naruto off balanced, making Wakai shake him for the dizziness to subside quicker.

"Kid, snap out of it we have someone important for you to meet" Wakai said before running excitedly to Kushina who was being rejuvenated by Tsunade, making Naruto frown as he approached, seeing the woman weakly crying in silence until she noticed his hair, making her eyes widen in recognition.

Leaving the two staring in silence until the woman whispered one thing that made Naruto instantly on the verge of tears of happiness.

"Musuko" Kushina said with a weak smile of hope before Naruto burst out crying as he quickly yet softly ran to the woman with a soft hug, making the woman hug him back weakly, an overjoyed smile present as the other gods arrived, with Aeron and Puraido smiling at the scene, with Tsunade ordering the shinobi to take the prisoners to the hospital, along with an order to arrest Danzo on sight, dead or alive secondary option, making Zecromac leave for his home where Anko awaited, a proud smile plastered onto his face at proudness of himself.


End file.
